Danny Phantom: The Silent Scream
by Artemis337
Summary: Sam has always been in love with Danny and wishes more than anything that he would realize and return her feelings. But, she will soon learn that she must be careful what she wishes for because it just might come true...
1. Chapter 1: Running from my heart

An alarm started to ring from Sam's bat shaped clock. She groaned as she stretched out an arm from under the covers to settle down her clock. She let her arm hang from the edge of the bed when she pressed the snooze button, slowly returning to her dark fantasy dreamland.

"Samantha!" Her mother called out as she burst through her bedroom door. "Wakey, wakey my darling!"

Sam groaned and tucked herself deeper into her blankets, trying to ignore her mother.

"Oh come now, just look at how dark this room is." Her mother walked to her window and separated the blackout curtains, letting in all the sunlight entering into her room." That's much better."

"MOM!" Sam whined as she took the sheets off herself.

She walked toward her window and as was about to grab her curtains to shut them until the mother gently grabbed her hand. Her mother smiled at her and slowly pulled her toward her walk in closet.

"Mom?" She asked.

"I got a little something that I think you will enjoy." She giggled to herself.

Sam's mother went to the back of the closet and pulled out a medium sized box from behind a rack of clothing. She leaned down to pick up and walked over to Sam to hand it over to her.

"Please don't tell me it's another outrageous outfit, Mom." Sam rolled her eyes." You know I don't like your style."

"Oh dear, and how will you tell if you don't give it a chance? Look." She opened the box for her while held up the box."See?"

She pulled out a white knee-high dress with pink and yellow rose pattern across it. Sam just looked back and forth from the dress and her mother.

"No, don't worry, it comes with matching shoes." She smiled.

Sam let off the box and allowed it to drop to the floor. She walked back into her room with her mother following after her and went to her vanity where she already had her regular school clothing," This is what I wear. Now leave, I need to get ready."

" Very well, but I will place this here just in case you change your mind." She said as she put the dress on her bed.

"No need," Sam said crossing her arms.

Her mother sighed as she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

Sam placed her hand on her face as she let a sigh escape as well.

She looked at the dress on her bed and sat next to it, putting her hand on it, feeling the texture of the Sunday dress. It made her wonder if Danny would like to see her in something like this; since she noticed that he has always seemed attracted to girls brightly dressed. No, he liked her as she is or else they wouldn't be friends.

"Friends..." she sighed again.

She didn't want to make herself feel down, so she started to prepare herself for the new day. As she was getting ready, she began to think of the date that she was going to have with Danny the next day. She asked Danny him to watch a movie at the downtown theater, and he accepted, Tucker, of course, wasn't coming on because he finally wanted Sam to work and admit her feelings to Danny. She was just worried if Danny saw it as a date or just going on another outing with a friend.

"Samantha honey, breakfast is waiting for you!" her mother knocked on her door." Are you ready?"

"yeah." She stepped out of her room.

Her mother had a whiny face on when she saw her daughter's outfit; she was hoping the dress will be on her. They both walked down the stairs and made it into the kitchen table, where she sat down and started eating her breakfast with her family.

"Now listen, Samantha." He father spoke up." I have arranged a driver to take you to school."

"Why? You know I usually walk it."Sam protested." I'm not taking it."

"You will, honey. Why else do I pay for it?" He said." Besides get my offer since you have hardheartedly rejected your mother's proposal of wardrobe."

"It broke my heart." her mother replied.

"Uh, okay!" She scoffed." but on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I want to pick up Tucker and Danny on the way to school, you know? It would save them the trip."

"Not." He immediately responded.

"Oh, why not?!" Sam smacked the table as she stood up.

"You know very well, Samantha." Her mother said." Now don't raise your voice to your father, it's very unbecoming."

"Correctly stated, my dear." Her father said to her mother." Now, sit down and finish your breakfast, Samantha."

"No. I'm done. I'm going to school." She said as started to hide to the back door."Walking."

Her father looked at her as he watched her head to the door and he let out a heavy sigh. " Very well, you can pick them up but just this once."

"Thanks!" She waved off as she quickly ran out the door and went into the car. She swiftly instructed the driver to take the roads towards Tucker and then Danny's place and within a short time, Tucker and Danny have joined her on the way to go to school.

"Wow, it's been a long time since we have been in fancy cars like this." Danny said." what made your parents decide to give us a ride, especially me?!"

"You just got to know how to handle them." She laughed."Soo...Um, Danny, About our-!"

"I just can't believe we weren't invited!" Danny grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Yeah, a real bummer. For once I would like to be part of that in-crowd." Tucker agreed.

"You mean Dash's pool party?" Sam asked." It's not a big deal, just dumb jocks and dumb girls in skimpy outfits."

"What's not to like about that?! I've been trying to get into that party for weeks and to no avail, and its tomorrow so there's no way I will get in."

Sam stared down at the floor feeling like the second place; it sounded to her that Danny would have never accepted if he was invited to the party first. Tucker noticed her looking down from his comment.

"But friends always come first, right Danny?" Tucker said.

Danny stared at Sam and added" yeah, of course. I am so looking forward to that movie of yours Sam. Have you decided on what we should watch?"

She smiled and giggled at him.

Later on, they arrived at school and went their ways to make it to their classes. The day went by pretty regularly, and Sam quickly went to the lunch room several classes later to meet up with Danny and Tucker. She went through the cafeteria door she noticed that both her friends haven't made it yet, but Dash was sitting at their table. She walked up to him weirded out by this new development.

"Move, you're in my seat." Sam said to him." It shouldn't be that hard moving from the 'loser' table."

"Will do." He said as he scooted over a bit and allowed her to sit in her usual seat.

"Come on, what are you still doing here?" She said." You have something to say or are you waiting for Danny?"

"Nah, but thanks for reminding me, I need to give him a beat down today and maybe Foley can join in on the fun with him." He laughed.

" Jerk." She said as she started raising up her arms to his shoulder and began shoving him off." I don't want you here, leave them alone for once in your life."

"Ok, before you kick me out. Here." Dash handed her a small blue envelope.

"What's this?"

"An invitation, make sure you bring that with you to my pool party, or you won't get in."

"Huh?!" She gasped, not from the party but for the fact that Dash was inviting her."Me?! the weird emo goth girl? You sure you didn't somehow mistake me for some preppy chick?"

"No, you, the invitation has your name in there. Come on Sam, We are 16 already, I am starting to accept all girls." Dash leaned in a bit more to her face." I want a bit of variety at the moment."  
Sam leaned back a bit to give them both some distance. Dash would think of inching closer again if he didn't see Danny and Tucker step through the cafeteria door. He stood back up straight and left Sam by herself without another word, shortly after her two friends finally sat with her at the table.

"Sam, what was that all about?" Danny spat out, apparently angry that Dash was around and even more so when he saw him talking with her.

"Nothing, I guess he got confused or something," Sam replied, holding the invitation to the table, keeping it from the view of both of them.

"Pfft, you sure? Sounds too hard to believe." Tucker laughed.

"Well, he is stupid enough." Danny said." You should strive to stay away from him, might want to bully Sam. I don't want him to get the thought to bully you too."

"I highly doubt that." She mumbled.

Sam folded the letter a few times, so it is small enough to fit in her skirt pocket.  
She knows that Danny and Tucker would feel upset to find out that she's been invited to Dash's pool party and they weren't. Besides she doesn't want anything to get in her way with her date with Danny, she will finally try to admit to him how she feels. No, dash's party isn't worth anything over Danny.

The three of them kept on speaking to each other as they pulled out their lunches from their backpacks. Just then Danny gasped out a cold breath, signaling that there was a ghost in the vicinity.

Suddenly a scream started coming from the hallways and a student tripped through the cafeteria doors as a ghost was flying right behind him.

"I am the box ghost!" The ghost yelled out." beware!"

"Sometimes I wonder if I should even bother capturing this guy." Danny groaned as he started to step out of his seat." Come with me, guys. I need some cover."

Sam and Tucker followed Danny to where he was heading to the custodian's storage room. He quickly stepped in as his friends guarded the door so no one would notice that he went inside. Shortly after they see the ghost boy go through the door and fly after the box ghost. As the box ghost saw Danny come after him, he started to fly away back into the hallway attempting to escape.

Sam started to go after them until she saw that Tucker wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?" Sam asked him.

"What for? I am positive that he can handle this one on his own, meaning more food time for me."

"Come on, be serious. I am going to help Danny." Sam said.

"Have fun." Tucker shrugged as he watched her leave from the cafeteria as he calmly continued eating his sandwich.

Danny flew after the box ghost and shot some ectoplasmic blast at him to try to stop him.

"Ha! You can never catch me!" The box ghost yelled as he evaded his attack.

"Who's trying to catch who? I am just having my fun right now!" Danny laughed. " I can finish you off right now if I wanted to."

"How dare you?! You will soon regret those words." He whined. "And I have chosen the right person to make you regret them."

The box ghost spots Paulina at her locker and starts coming right after her. She notices him and starts to run away.

"Aaah!" Paulina yells." Please help me! I can't be running in this outfit; it's new!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Danny ordered.

"No one commands the box ghost!" He laughs as he throws stray boxes he sees in the hallway at Paulina.

"That's it!" Danny has had his fun, and he quickly fishes out his Thermos, opening it to suck in the box ghost.

"Nooo-oo!" He squirms as he is completely sucked in, Danny placing the lid back on the thermos.

"Dude, like I said, if I wanted to," Danny said as he set the thermos onto his jumpsuit.

He looked down to see Paulina on the floor, and he quickly flew down to help her back on her feet.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Oooh, he ruined my hair, and my new outfit got dirty, I am not fine." She whimpered.

"Don't worry too much about, miss, you still look great." He smiled at her as he brushed off any dirt off her shoulders." Well, I have to get going, and you should do the same."

He began to ascend into the air and was about to materialize into the ceiling of the school to get out to fly home until he heard Paulina.

"Wait please..." she cooed.

He looked back to see her below." Yes, miss?"

"Ghost Boy, would you please come down here? I need to ask you something." Paulina said as she started to twirl in hair with her finger.

"Ask me something?" A small blush appearing on his pale face. He began to float down to the ground and took a step closer to her to hear what she has to say, "what is it?"

"A friend of mine is hosting a pool party, have you heard of it? It is a pretty big thing around town."

"No, I haven't." Of course, he has, but he didn't want Paulina to know that or else she might think Danny Phantom is someone close to her.

"That is strange for such a cute boy like you not to know stuff about his town. You save our school all the time." She giggled.

Danny blushed a bit more after hearing her call him cute. He wonders if he saw his human self just as beautiful.

"I am a ghost, so I am not always around here." He rubbed his head." Besides, some don't think of me as you do, miss. Some think I am a terror for this town."

"Then this is the perfect chance to show them otherwise." She said as she pulled out a blue envelope and placed it in his hand." I want you to be my date."

He looked at the invitation in his hands and rose up to his face to read.  
"To the ghost boy?"

"Yes, I always make my friend make an invitation to you whenever he throws a party. So whenever I happen to get the chance to see you, I can invite you as my date." She held her face as she began to show a small blush on her tan, olive skin." That has been my dream for a while now."

"Your dream?" He looked wide-eyed at her. "Me?"

"Yes..." actually took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. "Will you go as my date?"

Danny was speechless, a cute girl like Paulina was finally asking him out, and he never knew he would finally get the chance to date her. But he was upset that it wasn't the real him that was asked out, "yes, I will be your date."

Danny hugged her back, and they just stood there in their world for a little moment. Until Danny picked her up in his arms and flew a few inches off the ground." Let's take you home."

"Yes... you are already making my dreams come true." She said as she snuggled into his chest.

He softly smiled at her and started to fly through the school building. When they were gone, that's when Sam finally stepped out of the corner she was hiding from and slowly slid against the wall onto the floor.

"Danny..." she said as she places her hand over her heart. She quickly got up and began running out of the school as she began to have a few tears falling from her eyes.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _Hello :D I know I have been gone for awhile but that is because I have been putting together this story. I have been wanting to start this story for so long but some stuff always came in the way. But now everything in my life is calm enough for me to return to this website and start writing again._**  
 ** _For this fanfiction story, Phantom planet never took place and this is why Sam isn't with Danny. But let me know what you thought of the first chapter in the comments._**


	2. Chapter 2: Damaging Words

Danny was home and was setting up the living room with snacks and drinks, he used a bit of his allowance from his parents to buy candies, chips, popcorn, and sodas. He set up some extra pillows on the couch and brought down his game system so games could be played or stream some movies onto the T.V. It was around 6:00 in the afternoon and he called Tucker and Sam to hang out at his house today, it had been awhile since they have been over. But that wasn't the real reason that Danny wanted them over, he was using this to figure out a way to tell Sam that he had to cancel their movie night. He didn't know whether he should tell her the truth on why he wanted to cancel it or if he should make up a little lie.

"Danny?"

Danny looked over his shoulder while he was connecting his game system cables into the t.v. "yeah, mom?"

"Just wanted to remind you that it's a school night and that your friends should be heading home by 10. Ok?" His mother said.

"Yeah, they will, don't worry." Danny patted his mom's shoulder as he got up to speak with her properly.

"I can give them the ride home too. If they want?"

"Mmm, no need. I think their folks will come by for them." Danny smiled. That wasn't true, though when they had to go home late at night, Danny would usually use his ghost powers to fly them back home. It was easier that way.

"Ok, the offer will still stand if they change their minds." She was about to turn her back on Danny, "oh, before I go and help your Father down stairs. I wanted to tell you that your sister called. It has been a while since you spoke to her and I think she misses you. Go call her soon."

"Thanks for the tip mom. I will." Danny said as he waved his mom off to go.

She smiled and went downstairs into the basement where she was working on some other gadget with his dad. Danny walked over and threw himself onto the couch and started to pull out his cell phone from his pocket. He scrolled through his contact list until he reached the contact "Jazz" and pressed down on the name to dial her number. It took up to the 3rd dial for her to pick on the line.

"Hello?" Jazz answered on the other line.

"Yeah, Jazz, how are you?" Danny smiled, happy to hear his sister's voice.

He hasn't seen her since the beginning of the school year since she went off to college. It wasn't hard for her to get a full ride scholarship to one of the top universities.

"Oh, Danny! Finally, you remember me, mom told you to call me, huh?" She laughed.

"Yeah, she did." He laughed with her. " and No, I can never forget about you. It's just with school and the whole ghost business, you know? I lose track of time ... and days apparently."

"Yeah, I know how that feels. I have so much work piled up on me that I don't know what world I am living in anymore." She answered.

"Oh come on, a straight-A student like you? I am pretty sure it is nothing you can't handle." He scoffed." Besides all the school work, you must be having fun with all those college parties, huh?"

"No, they're a nuisance. I've never gone to one but they sure make it hard for me to study since I could hear it from my dorm room." She laughed again." Anyways, how are Sam and Tucker?"

"Tucker he's fine..." Danny sighed.

"And Sam?" She asked.

"I don't know... " he said running his hand through his hair.

"Danny, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you, I don't want you to worry about me." He said.

"Too late for that. " she said." Besides, you told me before I left that you would be more open with me. That you would tell me your problems so I would be able to feel closer to you since I am so far away from home now."

"You're right," Danny sighed again." Is it just I have this planned movie with Sam tomorrow right? But then Danny Phantom gets invited to Dash's party and I would really like to go. I don't know how to tell that I want to cancel."

Danny didn't want to tell her that Paulina invited him since Jazz doesn't really like her much, he just wanted to hear her real advice without worrying about a girl inviting him.

"Honestly, you shouldn't worry about this party so much, Danny." She responded." Sam should be your priority because she is your best friend who has always been there for you, it's nice to return her the favor. Parties come again, this won't be the last one."

"Yeah, you're right." He said.

"Besides, you might have more fun at the movie with a close friend rather than a party with people who barely know the real you." She giggled on the other line.

"Yeah, thanks for hearing me out, Jazz."

"And thank you for opening up to me, makes feel at home now." Jazz said." Well, I have to get back to my studies. Talk to you some other time?"

"Definitely."

" I miss you, baby brother."

"I miss you too." Danny said." And I'm a man now just so you know."

" Almost." She chuckled. "Take care, Danny. I love you, bye."

Jazz hung up the call and he slowly pulled the phone from his ear. "I love you too..."

Maybe he understood why he didn't like calling her too much, that would just make him miss her even more. But he had to call her more, she was the one that was away from the family and he had to be fair to her. He would never admit how much he misses her and wants her home, that would be too embarrassing to go through.

Suddenly a knock came from the door and that quickly pulled him out of his train of thought.

He walked over to the door and pulled it out for Tucker and Sam.

"Hey man, finally ready for that 3rd round?" Tucker said as he gave Danny a bro hug."I am totally going to beat you this time. You will be kneeling before me after I destroy you."

"In your dreams, Tuck." Danny pushed him off playfully." Now go sit down."

Tucker went to the living room couch and went straight for the snacks on the table.

Danny looked back at the door to welcome in Sam but she just passed by him entering the room without a hello or acknowledging his existence. Danny shuddered from the sudden chill he felt, he wondered if it was from Sam's very sudden cold attitude towards him. What did he do wrong this time? Sam sits down next to Tucker and Danny slowly joins her by her side.

"Sam, are you ok?" Danny asks her.

Sam just nods and grabs the remote to turn on the television, Tucker helps out by turning on the game system so they can start to play their video games.

"Here Sam." Danny smiles as he passes her the controls for the game." Let's play against each other first."

"No, it's fine. Besides I heard that Tucker wants to fight against you so much, maybe he can teach you a lesson way better than I can." Sam crossed her arms." You listen to him way more anyways."

Danny looked shocked at her and then he turned to face Tucker to see if he knew what she was talking about. Tucker just shrugged his shoulders and turned toward the tv, grabbing the other gamer remote. Danny just turned toward the tv and he started playing against Tucker. His mind wasn't much into the game because he wondered why Sam was in a nasty mood.

Danny started to believe Jazz was right, his friends should be his priority and not be put over some party. Here he was worrying over Sam being angry with him, he didn't want to imagine how she would have felt if he actually canceled on her. He made up his mind then and there that he won't show up to Dash's party, that Paulina never gave the real him the time of day anyways. She wasn't as important to him as Sam was.

After a few hours of playing with Tucker and thinking it over some more, he wanted to confront Sam about what has been bothering her.

Danny put down the controller and turned toward Sam, he was about to reach out to her until she suddenly stood up from the couch and walked out through the front door, slamming the door behind her. Danny flinched from the sudden impact.

"Uhh, what was that about?" Danny looked over to Tucker.

" Don't ask me, dude. You know I don't get girls let alone Sam." Tucker answered." I suggest you go find out, looks like the problems with you."

"When is it not...I will handle it." Danny sighed as he stood up and started going to the door.

Danny closed the front door behind him as he walked out his home, and walked down the stairs toward the street curb where Sam was sitting and hugging her knees together. Danny rubbed the back of his head as he sat down next to her.

"Please, Danny, just ... just leave me alone." Same said placing her head in between her knees.

"No, Sam, not until I find out what's wrong." He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why have you been angry with me? We were fine in school today, weren't we?" He asked.

Sam scoffed and hit his hand away from her shoulder, she stood up and turned to face him.

"Yeah we were fine, but like always you have to come in and ruin everything!" She yelled.

"What did I ruin?" He leaned back as she took a step closer to him." I didn't do anything wrong."

" oh is that right?!" She started "Oh Paulina, of course, I will be your date. I will make your one and only dream come truuuee."

"Here let me take you home now in my arms and be on our way together." She continued.

Danny was shocked to learn that she was a witness to all of that and now felt a bit humiliated with Sam mocking him about it.

"So when were you gonna tell me, huh?" She crossed her arms. "Or were you just gonna stand me up at the movies?"

Danny couldn't believe that she would actually think that he would do that to her, he may not be able to use his head at times but he knew when to do something right for someone. Danny was gonna stand up to be on equal level with her instead of her looming over him but when he tried she just pushed him down with her foot.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked.

"You don't get to ask questions here, I'm the one who had to speak up for you to bring up the topic in the first place." She said.

"Look, it wasn't gonna be like that. I was just being nice to her." Danny sighed." And don't make me out to be some asshole, I wouldn't have done that to you." True, he did think of canceling the movies on her but he would never think of standing her up there.

"Nice? Is that it?" She laughed." Like I don't already know that you have been dreaming of rolling around in the sack with her. Looks like you got your chance here and you say that was being nice."

Danny patience has wrong out after hearing that statement, he pushed her foot off her and finally stood up.

"What is it to you then? If that's what you think of me as a person." He said.

"I don't think of you that way, you are that kind of person! The one who uses people! And thinks of only of himself!" She shouted.

"Fine! Then consider the movie canceled then! I will go with Paulina since that's what you want!"

"Sure! Like a girl like me could ever be enough for you, you have to go with some skank!" She yelled back.

"Ha! Did you think that we were going on a date or something?! Like I would ever go out with some creepy man-girl like you!" He laughed.

Sam stared wide eyed at him and fought back the waterfall of tears that was building up within her. Danny stepped back in a realization of the words that has just come out of his mouth.

"Wait, Sam, I..." Danny reached out but she quickly turned around and started running into the street.

"Sam, come back!" He yelled but she just kept on going.

Danny needed to follow after her but he couldn't exactly transform in the middle of the street, he had to go back into the house. He quickly went up to his steps and opened the door, only to find Tucker waiting on the other side with a very disappointed look on his face.

"That was your way of handling it, huh?" Tucker shook his head and stepped out of the house, leaving Danny alone in front of the living room door.

He just sank down to his knees and didn't know whether or not he should follow after Sam or leave her be. Tucker now was angry with him, he was afraid he lost both of his friends over a stupid party.

 _ **Author's note:**_ _ **So I finally finished the second chapter. I have been moving to a new apartment and therefore didn't focus on updating this for a while but now all that is done. Let me know what you think in the comment section and tell me what you think will happen next.**_  
 _ **:D**_  
 _ **So see you in the next chapter. I don't know whether or not I should start making it a bit more adult in the next chapter, we will see what happens.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Awaken

Sam enters her home and quickly starts going up the stairs, heading towards her bedroom. Her family notices her running up the stairs and her mother catches her view just as soon as Sam closes the door of her bedroom behind her. Her mother starts going up the stairs as well, wondering what has happened to her daughter.

"Samantha? Sweetie?" Her mother knocks her bedroom door.

"Go away, Mom." She answered from inside her room. "I don't want to see anyone."

"Oh honey, please, tell me what has happened to you." She knocked a couple of more times. "It has to do with that friend of yours, isn't it? That Danny boy, I'm assuming."

"I don't want to talk about it either!" Sam shouted." Leave me alone already!"

"As you wish honey..." Her mother sighed and she started to go slowly down the steps, back to the sitting room where she left her husband.

She never enjoyed her daughter spending time with the Fenton family and even more so, with their son. Trouble was no stranger to that boy and she notices that her Samantha would always end up in between the crossfires.

Now Sam was sitting in front of her door, inside her bedroom. She felt bad about how she just treated her mother but she couldn't help the anger and sadness that was welling up inside her.

She got up and started walking towards her bed in the dark, without bothering to turn on her lights and she threw herself on top of her bed. Grabbing her black silk pillow, she hugged and started sobbing into it.

"He never cares, it is always about Paulina!" She yelled in her mind." why can't he notice what he has right in front of him?! Why can't I be enough for him?!"

She then kicked off her boots off her feet and got under her black covers and wrapped it completely around her like a cocoon, maybe in some way it will separate her from the rest of the world.

"You idiot! I hate you!" She said." I hate you! I hate you! Wish you and Paulina can go to hell for all I care..."

She continued cursing his name and regretting ever laying eyes on Danny, up until she eventually fell asleep between all her sobbing.

After a good amount of time passed by, Sam started feeling rather cold in her sleep. She didn't understand the sudden chills and goosebumps she started feeling since she remembers being wrapped under her covers. She groggily sits up in her and moves her arm up to pull the cover above her hood and wore it as a hood as she reached out for her digital clock next.

1:50 AM it read.

She placed her clock down after she read it, she thinks she must have slept for almost 6 hours because she was pretty sure she ran out on Danny around 8. She still felt tired regardless, it must be from all the crying and just when she was about to lower her head down to sleep, she suddenly felt the chill again.

She sits right back up like a statue, observing her bedroom. She gasped immediately as soon as her eyes landed on glowing green orbs at the edge of her bedroom, near the entrance of her balcony.

She quickly grabbed her ghost hunting gun from inside her bedside table. She immediately aimed it towards the glowing orbs "What are you doing here?!"

The apparition didn't answer or gave any indication that it had heard her. Sam pushed her sheets off of her and slowly started creeping towards the ghost.

"Come where I can see you!" She said as she put a finger at the ready on the trigger." Now!"

Her room was still shrouded in darkness and she heard the ghost stepping towards her balcony entrance and it separated one curtain from the center, letting the moonlight slightly enter her bedroom.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you actually did shoot me." It spoke once the light shone on him.

"Danny?" She lowered her gun as she saw the ghost version of her friend and without hesitation spoke: "Get out."

"Don't you even want to hear me out? I can't get that much?" Danny said as he let go of the curtain.

"No, I want you out," Sam said as she was walking back to her bed.

Sam waited a bit as she sat down on her bed, waiting for him to fly off from her room but he did no such thing.

"You're not leaving?" She gripped her bed covers in anger.

"No, I want to make things better, I really messed up," Danny said as he was about to take a step.

"Don't even come here, I don't want to hear it. I had enough of you for a day and here you are trespassing into my room. Now do us both a favor and get the hell out." She finished by throwing a pillow at him and it fazes right through him.

Sam saw him trying to take a step again and that's when she lost it and she started throwing random items in her room at him," Leave me alone! Out!"

A few tears started coming down her cheeks as she saw that none of the items she threw was affecting him, maybe she just wanted him to feel the same hurt that he has made her endure. Danny noticed her tears and going against his better judgment, he flew straight at her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in an iron grip.

"W-what?" Sam shocked, remained still in place from his sudden action." Danny, what are you doing?!"

She was surprised by his sudden embrace but not as shocked as the fact of how cold Danny felt, she felt that he was frozen to the bone, as cold as ice. She never felt him like this, why was he so cold to the touch?

"Please, just let me hold you like this, I need to feel you." He embraced her harder, it made seem as if he was scared of losing her."Let me take away all the pain I caused."

"No, what pain?" She asked as she placed her hands on his strong chest, attempting to push him off of her." I didn't feel anything from you."

"No?" He scoffed, ignoring her struggling against him." You think I'm blind? That I can't notice your tears, your red-rimmed eyes, your ruffled hair?!"

Sam felt embarrassed, she started noticing just how much in horrible conditions she must be in. She stopped pushing him and looked up right at him, into his ethereal emerald eyes.

"Is this how you get the girls? This is just how you grabbed Paulina, holding her in your arms..." she looked down at the last sentence, she didn't want him to see the jealousy in her eyes.

She quickly looks up as she felt a drop of water fall onto her cheek, she realizes that it was a tear from Danny. He looked away as he hid his eyes under his snow white hair.

"Danny?" She asked." I - are you alright?"

"I would never hold another girl like this, only you." He said as he started nuzzling his nose into her neck." Only you..."

"D-Danny..." she whimpered, secretly enjoying this more than she thought she would. She didn't understand his sudden change of heart, but she really hoped that this would never end. Is this really the moment that Danny is realizing some hidden feeling for her, it's all she ever wanted for them both.

"I'm sorry..."

And there it was, the magical words that she didn't know she was waiting to hear. Those little words broke all the tension that she felt towards Danny and thus allowed her to finally wrap her arms around Danny and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok now, no more fighting, ok?"

"Yes, I'm sorry... it's just...I'm sorry." Danny let her go finally, to look at her better. "I was an idiot, I was stupid to you."

"Yes, you were." She laughed.

"Ah, now that's a nice sound to hear from you." Danny pets her head, trying to tame her still wild hair.

"Danny?" She asked." Why are you being like this?"

"I- I don't really know, but what I do know is that I don't want to lose you over this. Paulina was a mistake, caring about the party was a mistake." Danny answered." You will be my only thought now, nothing will ever be above you again."

"Let's not go that far." She smiled." Just take care of my feelings is all that I ask for."

He looked serious at that moment and he slowly lowered his lips to ear,"You can ask what you want of me, I am all yours now."

Sam blushed because she didn't know how she should take those words. He then swiftly used one arm lift her off her feet and into his arms bridal style. He grabbed some of her pillows that she earlier threw at him and flew her straight over to her bed.

He placed the pillow neatly on her bed and her on top of it slowly right after. He grabbed the black silk covers and placed it over her, and they both just stared at each other as he levitated above her.

"Sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Danny said.

Sam sudden got scared that if he left then all that they been through would be gone, that all his affection towards her was nothing but a dream. She reached out her towards him and wrapped his own gloved fingers with her hand, she started to pull and lowered his figure down beside her on the bed.

"Stay here until I fall asleep?" Sam asked.

Danny smiled a mischievous grin and answered: "I love what you imply by allowing me on your own bed."

Sam starred wide eyes back at him and stayed silent, Danny chuckled and placed an arm over her," I am only kidding. Sure, I will stay here until you fall asleep."

"Thank you, I really hope this isn't a dream." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked.

"I'm scared, that all this isn't real and that... you would run back to Paulina." She said timidly.

"Sam..." he said her name in anger." You still don't believe me..."

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" He asked, grabbing her face gently and turning her cheek towards him.

She wondered what he meant by that, she hoped that he wasn't about to take advantage of the situation.

"We'll go to the movies as planned but as a date." Danny held her hand now.

"Really?" She happily asked.

"Yes, just the two of us, let's even go to dinner afterward." Danny said." Let's go all out on our first date."

"Yes, lets. Danny, I'm sorry I believe you, I didn't mean to." Sam hugged him further.

At this point, she noticed again, that he was still cold to the touch even after how they were hugging. She would think that her body heat would warm the area already but it just stayed the same cold temperature.

"It's ok, I will still prove it to you." Danny said." Now sleep, we have school tomorrow. I want you to have energy for tonight."

Sam blushed, not she sure if he meant it the way it sounded. But she obeyed and eventually, her eyelids gave way sending her off into slumber.

Danny chuckled to himself, seeing how fast she fell asleep. He petted her head for awhile, wanting to hear her breathing in her sleep. She looked so small and delicate compared to his figure, he really seemed like the perfect puzzle piece to him.

He then stopped rubbing her head as he noticed his hand vanishing in and out of his sight. He knew that is wasn't turning invisible but actually disappearing,"W-what's happening to me?"

He hugged his own hand as he slowly started floating into the air, careful Sam wouldn't notice the suddenly empty space beside her. She groans in annoyance for a bit before she settled down and continued on with her sleep. Danny felt sad leaving her, he wanted to continue sleeping with her.

"Bye, Sam." And with that, he flew out through her balcony, fazing right it and into the night sky.

 _ **Author's note: The 3rd chapter came out way faster than I thought, I guess I felt bad keeping this story on hold for a long time. Looks like I decided to keep this chapter for all ages, haha. Maybe the next chapter will get more adult themed, not sure yet. Like always, let me know what you think and show me some love. (^_^) *hugs***_


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

Author's note: Hello :) I know I have been away for a while but I would like to thank ashley100rox, matthewpierce1131, and Kayako16 for being my first reviewers in this story:D. I have finally finished chapter 4 and I hope everyone will enjoy it, So off we go...

* * *

Sam woke up with a jolt as she sat up in her bed, something felt strange to her. She looked around the room and noticed the mess that was there, all her personal items were littering the floor. For a moment she almost forgot what had transpired the night before, wondering if it all was nothing more than a dream.  
"Danny…" She sighed as she started rubbing the side of the bed that now seemed so empty to her." He must have left as soon as I fell asleep…"  
She stretched out her arms to start relaxing her tense muscles, she was just putting on her purple bat shaped slippers at the edge of the bed when she got a knock at the door.  
Sam walked toward her door and found her mother waiting on the other side.  
"Good morning Sweetie, how are you?" Her mother asked.  
"I'm good, I am still a bit tired." She yawned.  
"Are you feeling better? What happened last night?" She asked." I was worried, I've never seen you behave like that before."  
Sam felt sympathetic towards her mother, she didn't like seeing her so upset and worried about her.  
"I had a little fight with Danny, you know? The usual friend stuff, fights happens all the time and you learn to get over them." Sam answered.  
"I suppose," her mother stepped a bit into her room " but I always knew that Danny boy never deserves to have your company. And- What on Earth happened to your room?!"  
Sam felt a bit embarrassed about the mess in her room since she always was the type of person to leave her room in immaculate condition.  
"I was blowing off some steam," Sam replied.  
"Even so, a lady should never behave like this. I knew we should never have those walls of yours sound proofed." She gasped." You better clean this up right away Missy."  
"I will, mom. But after school though, I promise." She laughed." I need to get ready now."  
"Very well then, hurry up so you can have your breakfast. I will be checking up on your grandmother now." Her mother said as she left the room and Sam closed the door behind her.  
She quickly went to freshen herself up and get dressed for school, all the while thinking about Danny. Thinking about how he truly felt sorry for what he did, wanting to treasure and cherish her more. Especially thinking about the date they agreed on going, she almost leaped for joy at the thought.  
Sam finished getting dressed and went downstairs to the dining table, she only found her father there eating by himself. Her mother must still be with Grandma.  
"Good morning," Sam said to her father.  
"Good morning, sweetie," he smiled at her " Come and sit down, the plate is still hot for you. I just prepared it and set it down myself."  
"Oh wow, thanks, Dad." She said and did what he told her.  
"I see that you are in a chipper mood now. Care to tell me about last night? You must have cried so much last night that your eyes still look puffy." He eyed her as she was picking around in her food with her fork. Her father took a deep breath in after a long moment of silence and let out a deep sigh "tell me whenever you are ready then. But Samantha, I want you to know that you can always rely on me and never need to keep secrets from me."  
"I know," Sam did feel sorry that she always treated her parents with so much disrespect. She was 16 years old now and she should behave more mature around her parents " I will work on that, I will try to be better to you and mom."  
He shows her a bright smile "heh, that is all that I can ask for."  
Sam after a short while finished breakfast with her father, she asked him afterward that she wanted to give Danny and Tucker a ride to school again. Her father was a bit confused about that since he thought Danny had a fight with her or something like that but he didn't want to argue with her. So he decided to let her do as she wished for now.  
As Sam was getting settled into the car, she wiped out her cell phone and dial down a number.  
"Hey," Tucker answers on the first ring." How are you doing Sam?"  
"Good, be ready I am going to pick you right now," Sam said. " Be there in 5."  
Sam excitedly dialed Danny's number next and was on the edge of her seat to hear his voice again. But it was getting to the third ring and Danny wasn't answering the phone until it just ended up to his voicemail message.  
She was disappointed that he didn't pick up the phone but she just brushed it off, maybe he was dealing with another of his parent's episode of presenting him with yet another new experimental device to catch ghosts.  
After a short time, Tucker was in the car with her and they were on their way to Danny's place. She figured she can just pick him up without warning him, he wouldn't mind her surprising him she figured.  
The car parked in front of his door and she stepped out, telling the driver to wait for a while until she returns.  
Sam knocked at the front door and Danny's dad answered." Hey, here to see another of my weapons right? I wouldn't blame your interest but Maddy will be furious with me. Just one accident with you kids and she can't let it go."  
"Oh no, that's not why I'm here." She laughed a bit." I wanted to give Danny a ride to school again."  
" afraid that boy left already, bright and early actually." He answered." Now off to school."  
He closed the door and Sam returned to the car. "Why isn't he around? Is he avoiding me? He can't be, why would he?" She wondered to herself.  
"I don't get it, when did you guys make up again to the point that you would offer him a ride?" Tucker asked her as the car started moving again." I'm still pretty upset by what he did to you."  
"What did he say to you last night?" She asked him.  
"Nothing, I left after you ran off home. I watched everything through the window, I was worried you guys would fight and you both did." Tucker shook his head." Do you think maybe it's about time you told him how you feel?"  
Sam slumped back into her seat as she thinks" I thought we already did last night."  
Eventually, they make it to school and they start walking towards their lockers. That is where they both see Danny at his locker, busy putting certain textbooks into his backpack. Sam started walking towards him with a smile and Danny notices, looking up at her direction. He just closes his backpack and shuts his locker, he gives one last look before he turns around and walks away from them.  
"What?!" Sam thinks" He is avoiding me!"  
She feels like she has taken a blow to the chest, she thought everything was fine between them both. He held her, expressed feelings for her that she always hoped he would. She couldn't take that it was just a delusion, he really did want her the way she wanted him.  
She felt like shattering into a million pieces but since she was in school she had to appear bullet-proof.  
Tucker came up behind her and grabbed her arm," Ok, tell me what's going on between you two? Why did he ignore us like that?"  
"I don't know, I swear we made up last night." Sam sighed.  
"Last night? How? You ran home and I didn't see him go after you." Tucker answered.  
"He came to me later on in the night using his powers. At first I was furious with him but eventually, we talked it out." She blushed, she wasn't going to tell him about their hug and about them falling asleep together in the same bed." He told me he wanted to go on a real date with me."  
"really?" He looked wide eyed at her." That's great but I'm more surprised that he came that late at night to your room. Whoa, you sure you guys didn't do anything else besides talk?"  
Sam nudged him on his stomach, pushing him away from her."Don't be stupid. I won't ever let a guy go all the way with me with just a couple of sweet words, even with Danny."  
"What kind of sweet words did he tell you exactly?" He chuckled." I'll just have a word with him then. Because I don't understand why he is avoiding you like this if you both already made up. Unless he is shy around you now."  
"That wasn't shyness that I saw from him," Sam answered him.  
Suddenly the bell rings and they both go off to their own classes, Sam is left thinking whether last night was real or a dream. During class she has a lot in her mind to focus on the lecture that the teacher is going through, she just opens up her notebook and doodles. She starts sketching out Danny Phantom, she can't stop imaging his green eyes. The way he looked at her, with deep compassion and care. What went wrong?  
By the time the bell rings for the next class, she couldn't believe how fast the time flew by. She got up from her seat and started to make her way through the hallway. Sam made her way to the restroom to splash her face with some cold water, she really needs to calm down. This is bothering her too much, Tucker is going to talk to Danny and she will see by then that she was worrying over nothing.  
Just then a hand pushed her sideways and she fell right to the floors landing on her hands and knees.  
"Perdon," a high pitched voice said." You were in my way and I am not about to ask you to move."  
Sam looked back to see Paulina, her hand on her hip and smirking at her. Sam got back up on her feet and started to walk past Paulina, purposely hitting her shoulder with her own.  
"Oh before you go, I like to mention that I loved your little artwork," Paulina said.  
"What?" Sam gave her a scary sidelong glance.  
"Of my boyfriend, the ghost boy." Paulina chuckled." Oh, how he held me in his arms and flew me home. He was such a gentlemen, truly there is no guy like him. You should really add me right next to him in that drawing of yours."  
Sam turned around to face her," He isn't yours, he doesn't belong to anyone."  
" Maybe, but he is my date tonight. There I will confess my feelings to him and I know no guy can resist me, by then he will be all mine." Paulina sighed." Mi Amor."  
"A shallow girl like you, I doubt he will want someone like that," Sam said thinking about how he already said he wanted to be with her.  
"Why? You think he will choose to be with you? A creepy emo girl." Paulina said.  
" I don't have to listen to this." Sam said." Go to hell."  
Sam was hearing Paulina laugh as she walked out of the door, her day has just become a thousand times worse just by hearing Paulina's voice. Here she was trying to get her mind off from thinking of Danny. But she knows she will have the last laugh, Danny won't be going to the party he will instead be on a date with her as he promised.  
Sam started going to her next class and it wasn't too much time until lunch time came around. She was making her way through the cafeteria, carrying her lunch tray to her usual table where she spotted Tucker sitting by himself. She was disappointed by this, she had hoped that Danny and Tucker would have been together like they usually would be.  
"Where's Danny?" Sam asked Tucker.  
"I'm not sure, we talked earlier but I don't think he will be joining us." Tucker sighed." For a while looks like it."  
"What do you mean? What did he tell you?" She asked as she made her seat next to him.  
Tucker started playing around with his food, circling his spork into his tray as he carefully contemplated on what he had to say. "He said he wants his space from you, he doesn't want to see you for a while."  
"I don't understand, why is he treating me like this? We were just fine not even half a day ago, we fix things last night." Sam said.  
"I don't know, Sam." Tucker looked at her." He said that the fight between you two had left him with things to think about. I tried to talk to him about what happened last night with you in your room but he seemed confused. Like it was as if he never even done that, he said he went right off to sleep when we both left."  
"Are you implying that I'm lying then?" Sam was angered by this point.  
"I wasn't saying that." Tucker waved out his hands in defense. "It's just I think you were too tired last night, a lot of things happened and maybe you just dreamt it up when you finally fell asleep."  
"I know what's reality, Tucker!" Sam yelled at him." What I've told you was the truth, he came to me last night!"  
"Just think about it, Sam," Tucker said.  
He got up from the table and walked towards the trash can to dump his food. He left thinking that she needed the time to herself.  
Sam was depressed that Tucker didn't believe her, that it was all nothing but a dream. She knew better though, she knows he was there speaking with her and holding her despite his very frozen touch.  
She hugged herself thinking that she just wanted nothing more than to feel Danny's arms around her again.

* * *

Author's Note: So what did everyone think of the story so far? O_O What do you think will happen next? Share your thoughts and ideas on the review section, I want everyone to share their love to me lol

I feel pretty bad for Sam so far :) Danny is ignoring her now and Tucker doesn't believe her claim, what will happen to her next? I guess we will have to wait and see...


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Mirror

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, It's been a while, right? :) Here I am with the next chapter, sorry for the long wait again. Did you all also know I posted this story on another website as well? It's on the wattpad website (type in the with . c o m) and then search me under the same username. I don't mind you all showing me some love there too.**

 **Well without further delay, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Sam placed her hand on her full-length mirror, staring back at her reflection. She got herself dressed for the date she was hoping was going to take place with Danny. She didn't want to disappoint in her appearance so she tried her best to dress up, in a gothic way of course. She let her shoulder length, onyx hair down. She let her hair grow a bit longer since her freshman year.

For clothes, she wore a black, tight-fitting, cocktail dress with a dark purple leather jacket over it. Her legs wore a see-through rose pattern stockings and black high heel combat boots. Her makeup was pretty heavy around her eyes with black eyeliner and dark eyeshadow, and dark purple lipstick to finish it. The only jewelry she wore was a black choker with a red rose locket attached to it.

After sighing a bit from looking at herself, she turned to her bat-shaped clock on her bedside table. It was thirty minutes until eight at night, she needed to get to the movie theater soon or she will be late. She grabbed her cell phone next to her alarm clock and placed it in her pocket of her leather jacket. She was heading towards her door when she noticed her pile of dirty clothes on the floor, the invitation to Dash's pool party was still in her skirt.

"ugh, what am I thinking?" She thought." I know Danny will meet me at the movies, I know he will. He won't lie to me."

Sam grabbed unto her doorknob, opening it and was stepping out until she stopped and looked back at her skirt one more time. That made up her mind, she walked back in, picked up her skirt and took out the folded invitation. She thought it wouldn't hurt to have it, just in case there was a use for it. She starts going down her main stairway and goes straight to her front door, it's easy for her to go out this time since her parents went out for a little date of their own.

Sam smiled to herself at the thought, it must be nice to be married to the one that completely loves and treasures you.

She walks out of her house and starts walking to the movie theater, usually, her father would want her to be driven to her destinations but Sam never liked flaunting her money and she thought the movie theater wasn't too far away, just a 15-minute walk from her place.

During her walk she noticed the street was pretty deserted, not even cars were passing by, that was weird for it being a Friday night. What was more curious to her was this sudden chill that went down her spine, it wasn't a chilly night at all and she had to squeeze her jacket around herself to get rid of this feeling. It as if was someone was watching her, she could swear she sense a pair of eyes is just burning on her back. She quickly turned around, watching around her surroundings.

"Hello?" She called out."Anyone there?"

She turned back around and started walking a bit faster, that feeling was still there with her. This empty, cold feeling that she just wanted to escape from. She thought to herself as a bit stupid at the moment, if she wasn't so distracted about the skirt she would have thought about bringing a weapon along with her. She just kept looking at her feet, counting the steps she took, trying to take her mind off the feeling and before she knew it she was around people again when she neared the vicinity of the movie theater.

She sees the entrance of the movie theater and goes inside, sitting in the available seat at an empty table. She couldn't help having a smile on her face, as she didn't feel scared anymore and the thought of Danny just made her feel better. She took out her phone and started to dial Tucker's number and waited for him to answer.

"What's up, Sam?" He answered." Are you upset with me?"

"No, I'm not, at least not anymore." She chuckled. " I wanted to say that I am at the movie theater and I will wait for him."

"You really think he will show up?" Tucker said a bit sadly." I mean, when I talked to him... the way he sounded..."

"I know he'll be here." Sam cut him off." He promised me."

"you're right..." He sighed." I'll root for you and for him. Please, keep me posted, ok?"

"No problem, I will go then. See ya." Sam said as she hung up.

Sam looked at the time on her phone and noticed it was 3 minutes until 8, the movie will be starting soon and still no sign of Danny. She looked around, making sure she hasn't missed him somehow but all she saw was other couples enjoying their time together. She noticed a particular couple that couldn't keep their hands off each other as they were kissing each other.

She quickly looked away as she saw she was giving them to much attention, she placed her hand over her mouth and nose trying to cover her blush on her alabaster skin.

"Sure, I want to be with Danny...but not like that..." She thought." I can't imagine being that physical... to that level with Danny..."

As she contemplated whether or not she would love to experience new levels of affection with Danny, she didn't notice that 15 minutes just passed her by. Meaning the movie has already started and she was already missing it. He was late and she already felt like she was breaking, so she quickly went through her contact list on her phone and dialed Danny's number. She waited through, the first dial, then the second, and then the third until Danny's voice mail answered. She lowered the phone from her ear, her hair falling over eyes, as she realized that Danny wasn't coming at all for her.

She squeezed her phone as she got up from her seat and made her way to the exit, walking out of the building, shouting in her mind,"Liar!"

As she was about to make her way back home, she heard an engine behind her coming closer to her. She turned around, covering her eyes as the light of the moped was blinding her. She realized it was Tucker riding this black and green moped.

"Tucker?" Sam said." I didn't know you had a moped, let alone drive one."

"Yeah, I got it months ago but my folks are pretty strict about me taking it for a spin." He answered.

"What's the special occasion tonight then?" She laughed a bit as she walked around it." I like it."

"I snuck out, I wanted to see if you were alright." He sighed." And I guess you're not by the look on your face."

"Yeah, I'm not. Mind just taking me home, I just want to lay down right now." Sam said.

"Ahh! No, that's it, I've had it with this fight between you two. I want this to end once and for all." Tucker yelled." Get on, we are going to get some answers."

Sam stared shocked at his outburst and she quickly hopped on behind him and held him tightly as they started to ride down the street.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked him.

"Where else? The only other place Danny could be tonight. He didn't show up to the movies and I'm sure as hell know he isn't home right now." He stated in anger.

Sam knew he was right, Danny must have gone to Dash's party if he didn't go to the movies. She didn't want to believe that he was with Paulina right now, she will only believe it if she saw it with her own eyes.

"I brought the invitation, I figured I should have it just in case." Sam said." I didn't think I would be using it tonight though."

"don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this." Tucker said." Make sure to hold on tight, I don't want you to get hurt."

She did as he told her and as she held him tighter, she noticed the abs she was feeling on his stomach. She blushed a bit, thinking on how she never noticed that Tucker has had his share of growing up. He was taller, a bit stronger, and his voice was deeper now, it's funny how people change over time without you even noticing she thought.

All of a sudden, she felt that chill again making her shudder, Tucker noticed her shaking." What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing just got a chill. Pretty cold out here, right?" She said.

"Cold?" He chuckled." If you say so."

It was a bit of a while before they made it to Dash's house, and the party was pretty apparent that it was taking place, music and the yelling of teens could be heard throughout the whole block. Tucker parked at the curb in front of dash's house and they both got off. Sam was the first to reach the door and knocked on the door, wondering if anyone would actually be able to hear that. But somehow, someone did answer the door and it was Dash. He was dressed only in swimming trunks.

"Oh, look what we got here? You actually decided to come." Dash leaned against the door, towering over Sam." I see you're one of those fashionably late types."

Tucker stepped closer to Sam and Dash until he was noticed by him, Dash removed himself from leaning over Sam,"What are you doing here, Foley? I know I didn't invite you here, get out of here."

"Stop it." Sam pointed at Dash."Look, I brought him along with me."

Sam takes out the invitation and hands it to him and then says " Just think it this way, I don't have any friends at this party, I won't feel that uncomfortable if Tucker was with me."

"No can do, sweet-cheeks." Dash grabbed the invitation."Besides you know me, here we can get to know each other better as friends."

"You Jerk!" Tucker yelled out, clenching his fist." As if I will let that happen!"

Dash looked back at Tucker and smiled to himself," Fine, I just got a new thought. You can come in, Foley, only if Sam lets me have a talk with her, alone."

"What?! No way she'll-"

"Deal." Sam interrupted him and looked back at Tucker, and she winked at him. He got it now, this way Tucker would be able to look around for Danny as she was distracting Dash.

"Good, you can both come in then." Dash stepped aside to let them both in and once they were inside, he grabbed onto Sam and pulled her towards him.

"Hey! you said talk to her." Tucker faced him.

"Get off my back before I change my mind and kick you out," Dash yelled.

"It's ok, Tucker. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." Sam smiled at him." Just go on, we'll meet up soon, alright?"

"Fine." He growled under his breath and he quickly left, disappearing among the crowd.

Dash then wrapped an arm around Sam and started leading her through the crowd and towards a staircase.

"Kinda disappointed, I was expecting a bikini from you, Sam." Dash said." I mean, I don't mind the outfit but wanted to see something showier."

"Too bad, this is how I dress, get used to it." Sam elbowed him off of her." I don't show my skin to just anyone."

"ooh, feisty" He chuckled as he rubbed his side." wonder if you always were like that or I just started noticing."

"I'm always like this, the weird emo girl that always wears black." Sam said as she followed him up the stairs." ok, where are we going now?"

Dash grinned back at her over his shoulder, he turned around to face her from the top of the staircase as he opened a door that was beside him," No place really special, just my room."

Sam grimaced as she walked up the rest of the stairs, she had agreed to talk with him and she can't go back on her word until Tucker was able to find Danny. She didn't want Dash to kick them both out.

Sam entered his room and looked it over, it was pretty decent. Covered in sports posters, trophies, jerseys, and football. The only furniture he had in his room was his large bed, desktop computer table, and a flat-screen TV attached to the wall.

"Nice, I guess." Sam said, walking further into the room." I was expecting a disaster in here."

"Funny, I may be a guy but I know how to take care of myself." Dash crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Sam.

She got close to the desktop table and grabbed the chair, about to sit on it until Dash said," Nuh-uh, sit here with me."

Sam sighs as she moves from the chair to sit at the edge of his bed and Dash comes along to sit right beside her.

"Now tell me, what do you want to say?"Sam asked." I'm in a bit of hurry and I need to catch up with Tucker."

"Don't worry, this won't take long." He answered.

"I won't help in picking on Danny or Tucker, or some type of prank on them if that's what you are about to ask for," Sam said.

"You have too little faith in me, Sam." He chuckled." No, I'm here to talk about you."

"huh? What about me?"

"I'm not gonna delay it anymore and I will just get right to the point." He said as he moved closer to her." I think I'm starting to like you, Sam."

"What?!"

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting, I thought you would like the idea of the top football player in our school to have a crush on you." Dash said as he grabbed her hand." You should be flattered."

"Not really, I'm not happy. The thought of the guy who bullies my two best friends has a thing for me. Hell, you even picked on me on some occasions." Sam answered pulling her hand away from his grasp." I mean, out of all the harem of girls that come your way and you say you want me."

"That's true, I won't say I haven't messed around with plenty of girls. At first, it was nice having them, boosting up my ego and stuff but I eventually got bored." Dash said." They make things too easy and they have no personality, every last one of them is the same."

"too bad for you then because I'm not interested." Sam said." Are we done?"

"You like someone, don't you?" Dash smiled at her. " I bet it's Fenton."

"I'm out of here," Sam said as she got up from the bed and was about to take a step until Dash held her in his arms from behind.

"I'm so much better than that loser." Dash said." How about this, we don't have to really date and just mess around a bit, we can make him jealous. That way you can see that if he likes you or not."

"Let me go. That's a stupid idea, I won't hurt him like that." Sam said as she grabbed his forearms trying to pull them apart from his embrace.

"why not? what better guy to make him jealous than me?" Dash said as he turned her around to face him." Unless you want to date for real?"

"No, like I said I'm not interested. I don't want you." She answered.

"Let's see if you keep on thinking like that after."

"After what?"

He held her tighter now as she noticed he grabbed her chin and was leaning towards her face. She yelped as she tried to push him off of her but he was too strong for her, him being the best football player wasn't all just talk she thought to herself.

"No!" She started to shake her head so he won't be able to get to her lips.

"Look, let's just try it once, alright? I've been wanting to for awhile now." Dash said." Besides, don't act like we've never kissed before, you started it back then."

She looked shocked as she remembered back to Ember's concert, the only way of breaking the love spell that was on Danny was to break his heart and Dash was the only other guy she noticed so she kissed him. But she didn't enjoy it at all and she knows she won't enjoy this kiss either.

She still tried to push him off but to no avail and then just when he was a few centimeters from her lips, she felt a chill go down her back again. Dash stopped his advance and when he opened his eyes, Sam was shocked to see that it changed from his blue eyes to a neon green.

Dash loosen his grip on her and started to make it back to his bed, where he laid down. Just then Danny phased out of him and floated above him.

"There, that should take care of you for awhile." Danny floated down onto the floor." How dare you?!"

"Danny?" Sam walked towards him very cautiously." He isn't...? You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"No, I just put him to sleep. But I should have given him a piece of my mind." Danny placed his hand on his forehead, gripping a bit of his silver hair."To think he was going to- and if I haven't come in at the right time-"

Sam just stood there, her anger boiling up and Danny looked over at her as she started stepping away from him.

"About that, why are you here?! What happened to the movies?!" Sam said as she went to Dash's trophy case and grabbed a football." I can't believe you left me waiting!"

Sam threw the football right at Danny's head but he just made himself intangible for a second, allowing the ball to go right through him. By doing that the ball crashed through the bedroom window.

"eeehh...oops.." Danny looked over his shoulder at the broken window.

"Danny! look what you made me do!" Sam yelled." You should of at least let the ball hit you, you deserve it as much."

"OK, you're probably right about that but I didn't lie to you. I was going to make it to the movies. I was taking care of something but I was definitely going to come to you." Danny said walking towards her.

"Then why couldn't just tell me, huh? I called you and you didn't answer me." Sam said stepping away from him." You liar! I can't believe I just took your word for it!"

"My phone... it got...it broke, ok?" Danny answered." Please, don't be mad at me. I really don't like seeing you like this. Especially how beautiful you look tonight."

She's not sure if she should believe him about his phone, he sounded so unsure and the fact that his phone number had a dial tone shows that it was functional at the moment. She had this strong impression that she shouldn't be with him right now but she felt that her heart wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Just go, I just want to go home now. I'm exhausted." Sam said." Today as not been what I wanted, just a whole bunch of problems I wasn't expecting."

"Here." Danny offered her his hand." Let me at least take you home then, to make it up to you."

"No, it's fine, Tucker brought me here and I shouldn't leave him behind," Sam said turning around, walking towards the door.

"H-He already left."

"What?" Sam looked back at him as she was gripping the doorknob.

"Y-yeah, I've talked to him already. He was upset with me at first but he wanted me to talk to you and to finally settle our fight." Danny said as he neared her." So no way for you to get home now. You're stuck with me."

She smiled as she looked at him "You make that sound as if it's a bad thing."

Danny lowered his hand as a visible blush started appearing on his face."Thanks for that. Will you let me make it up to you then?"

"Yeah, but just the trip to my place. Let's try to get along better tomorrow, and we can start that by you telling me what kept you so busy tonight." Sam said as she walked towards him and grabbed his gloved hand. " I thought I was your priority."

"You are my priority." Danny said as she scooped her up in his arms." The only one."

Danny turned intangible as he and Sam phased through the ceiling of Dash's room and into the night. They were both silent as they flew back towards her house and she thought to herself that she was feeling cold again. She knew it was partly because they were flying up so high but the other source was Danny himself, he was very frigid. She raised her arm and touched around his collarbone.

"Sam?" He looked down at her." What's the matter?"

"Danny, why are so cold to the touch? You weren't like this before. Even yesterday you were like this." Sam wrapped her arms around his neck to look right into his emerald eyes.

"I guess this is just how I am now." He said with a sad expression." Sorry, have I been making you cold all this time?"

She shook her head as a response and gave him a hug, she couldn't help it since she felt this great loneliness and emptiness coming from him.

"I missed you." Danny stopped in mid-air to enjoy the embrace.

"Then why did you act so weird this morning? All I wanted was to be next to you." Sam said.

"I did? Is that right?" Danny shook his head." I just want to be with you too. Things just get complicated and stuff keeps getting in the way."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry, don't dwell on that anymore. From now on, it will just be you and me." Danny answered as he started to soar through the sky again. They both made it to her house and he went through her roof to enter right into her bedroom. He leaned over a bit as he allowed Sam to get back on her feet and he soon joined her back on the ground.

" That was nice." Danny smiled.

"Yeah, it was. I think I enjoyed it more than I thought I would." Sam said." We should go around like that more often."

"We could, you know?" Danny said." Want to go for another trip? I don't mind, wherever you want."

"Yeah, I think it'll be-" Sam was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Oh, I should take this. Give me one sec, Danny." Sam said as she took her phone out from her chest pocket. She placed the phone to her ear as she answered,"Hello?"

"Sam, where the heck are you?" Tucker said on the other line.

"Oh, I'm home now." She said.

"What? Why? How did you-?"Tucker stammered." I thought the plan was that you wanted to see Danny."

"That still is, I'm with him right now. How else would I have gotten home without you?" She laughed a bit." He told me that you both worked it out for me."

"Sam, that can't be. I never talked to him at all tonight." He said." I'm still at the party Sam, as a matter a fact I'm watching Danny right now, I just found him a while ago. He's with Paulina."

After hearing his words her heart fell to the pit of her stomach, and her breath became more rapid. It becomes notable to Tucker through the phone.

"Sam run! Please get out of there, go to Fenton works!" Tucker yelled." That's not the real Danny!"

Sam hangs up and slowly lowers the phone from her ear.

"Sam."

Sam reluctantly turns slowly to face Danny, and the expression he gave her was one void of any emotion and he says with a lifeless voice," Who was that on the phone?"

Sam looked at him and tried to calm down her heartbeat,"I-It was my dad."

"Didn't I mention? My parents went on a date so he was just checking up on me." Sam continued as she walked passed him to her bedside, he watched with a sidelong glance."Um, I will be going to sleep soon so you should get going for today."

"What happened to us flying around tonight?" he turned around to face her.

"Forget about it for today, let's see each other tomorrow." Sam answered as she leaned over her bed pretending to fix it."I-I'm still kinda upset about tonight."

Sam waited for a response from him but none came, after a few seconds of silence she looked up at him. She was scared to see Danny visibly angered, his eyes glowing brighter and his hands were fuming with green energy.

"Oh Sam, you need to learn to lie better than that." Danny said as he looked at her." I knew I should have taken that phone away from you."

"Ah!"Sam jumps over to the bed and goes to the other side of her bed to try finding her ghost gun. But notices there is no such gun in her bedside drawer. "Looking for this?" Danny said as he spun the gun between his fingers and then he crushed it with his bare hands." I took the liberty of searching your room before bringing you here."

Sam quickly grabs her alarm clock to distract him so she can go run to her door but that didn't work on him and he quickly blasts an energy beam at her leg, knocking her to the ground.

Sam grabs her leg in pain as she sees her ankle is slightly burned, he walked up to her and said"I didn't want to, really. But you gave me no choice. I can't have you getting away from me."

"W-what do you want with me?" Sam cries out.

"Yes, I was so close!" He growled to himself." Just a little bit longer and we could have been on our way to the ghost zone. I wanted you to come willingly with me!"

"Why?"

"Because I want you, no more of a reason than that. Tonight was such a perfect opportunity." Danny kneeled down to her level." I guess I have no choice but to knock you out and take you with me. I wanted to avoid that scenario."

"N-no, who are you? you're not Danny and yet..." Sam tried to crawl away from him.

"And yet, why do I look like him?" He grabbed her burned ankle and pulls her back towards him all the while causing her major pain." Sorry, but I won't hurt you more than this."

"Anyways, why I exist doesn't matter. All I want is for you to be with me." He starts to lift her up to her feet as he held her upper arm really tight." Up."

Danny grabbed her tight in a hug as he looked longingly into her amethyst eyes with his jade ones." You enjoyed my attention, didn't you? The way I showed you my affections with my words but maybe... Do you want me to prove it even more? You'll enjoy me even more in touch."

Sam terrified stared back at him while a dark blush started appearing on her face as she realized what he was alluding to.

"No, don't look at me like that." Danny shakes his head." It's nothing to be ashamed about. I am yours, as I want you to be mine."

"No! Let me go!" Sam struggled against him."I don't want you to touch me!"

"Sam! Stop fighting me!" Danny held her tight and he started to rise from the floor trying to force her to come with him."Come on! Come with me! Together!"

Sam grabbed her bed frame, trying to pull against Danny not wanting him to take her away. If only there was a way for her to escape? If she just bothered grabbing her gun before she left earlier! But then she remembered she had another weapon, in her rose choker! Sam Struggled using one hand as she tried to open her locket and when she was finally able to pry open the locket and a bunch of black rose petals fell to the ground.

Danny immediately fell to the ground as a red energy enveloped him, this was causing him tremendous pain as he screamed,"What is this?! AHHHHHH!"

Sam immediately took that opportunity to leave her room and tried running to her front door despite her burned ankle. Those blood blossoms should immobilize him for a while she thought as she ran into the street and started making her way to Fenton's work. Tears were running down her cheek as she ignored her pain in her ankle, she desperately wanted to see Danny again! The real Danny!

Just then an invisible force pushed to the ground into an alley, where she crashed against some trash bins. She was scared from the sudden push and looked around to see where it came from yet she couldn't see anything but she felt the chill again.

"Get away from me!" Sam yelled as she waved her hands around herself trying to see if she felt something." Leave me alone!"

Suddenly she felt a weight come on top of her as she as he legs and arms were pinned down to the ground. Then Danny materialized in front of her as he looked down at her with a pained expression on his face." That was very clever...Ugh!...I'll have to watch out for more tricks like that. Were you trying to go to HIM?"

"What are you?!" She sobbed as she shook in fear.

"The better version of him, I'm all you'll ever need."

Then he leaned down and pressed his frigid lips against her own, she went limp from the shock of the kiss.

* * *

 **Here we are at the end xD So we find out that there is another Danny Phantom. What theories do you have for me for the reason of his existence? Let me know what you thought of the chapter and of the story so far in the review section, I just get drunk on those reviews. :D I love you all, I will see next time then.**


	6. Chapter 6: We're meant to be one

From the shock of the kiss, Sam had let out a gasp and that allowed Danny to slip his tongue into her mouth. Sam stared in disbelief as he kissed her, he was slowly deepening the kiss by holding her down more tightly and tilting his head a bit more to the side so he can get more access. Her arms stayed limp beside her, unable to lift them up so she could try to push him away, but in the back of her mind, she was wondering if she was enjoying the kiss. Against her better nature, she started to close her eyes and she let out a little yelp. That seemed to be music to Danny's ears as he gave a pleasurable groan in the back of his throat.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A yell came along with a powerful ectoplasmic blast that threw Danny off of Sam's body. She just laid there on the ground as she was scared to move. She turned her head over to where the blast came from and it was Danny, the real Danny standing at the top of a building with Tucker right alongside him.

Danny grabbed Tucker's arm and they both started to float down to the ground from the edge of the building. They quickly ran towards her and they both kneeled down to the ground to look at her, Danny grabbed her using his arms as support to help her sit up.

"Sam? Are you alright?" He asked.

Sam just looked at him, she hasn't seen him in such a long while that she actually found out how much she missed him and his touch, his touch was so warm and welcoming. Had he always made her feel so warm and comfortable?

"I...I...Danny? It's really you?" Sam asked.

Danny looked at Tucker and he was thinking the same thing, Sam was a little bit out of it. Danny looked her over, noticing how disheveled she looked, from her hair to her tore up clothing. Then he noticed her ankle it was raw with blood and it looked to be getting worse, becoming a swollen purple.

"Tucker, take care of Sam while I take of this guy," Danny said as his green eyes glowed with anger.

"Yeah, you can count on me," Tucker said as he turned back to Sam, holding her close to him."

The other Danny ghost groaned as he was starting to get up from the ground, he held his shoulder as he saw some green blood fall into his hand."Damn it."

"I will do far worse than that after what you did to Sam, you bastard," Danny said as his hands were already lighting up with green energy.

"As opposed to you? You were the one that hurt her more than what I already did." The other ghost said." I was there for her when you didn't even bother, I comforted her."

Danny growled under his breath as he looked over at Tucker and nodded at him, Tucker noticing the signal quickly went into his bag that he carried and took out the thermos and tossed it to Danny.

Danny started to open it and said:" I will make sure I throw you into the deepest part of the ghost zone so that you can never get to Sam ever again."

"Pfft, you behave as if that wasn't my intention all along, of course, I would have taken Sam along with me. I am all for her as she is to me." The other Danny ghost chuckled.

Danny was angered at the thought of Sam being taken away from him like that, no she deserves better than that, she has to make such a choice herself not forced to. Danny started to walk closer to the ghost and it didn't occur to him at all that this ghost looked a bit familiar to him, maybe it had to do with the darkness that was surrounding him that he wasn't able to notice his face.

"It's like looking into a mirror, huh?" The ghost said." But I personally believe I'm the better version."

"H-how? Why do you look just like me?" Danny said in shock." You must be a shapeshifter!"

"I'm no shapeshifter, this really is my true form and well my only form. Unlike you, I'm not human." The other ghost said." You made me, don't you remember the other night?"

Danny looked at him with wide eyes, he does remember the other night but he thought what happened to him was a dream. Danny recollects that Sam ran away after their fight and Tucker left as well since he was angered by him. Danny felt like going after Sam but he decided against it since he didn't think he had the face for it and he went to bed, to try to sleep it off. But all that did was make his thinking worse, he couldn't decide whether or not to go after Sam. He wondered if Sam really admitted her feelings to him and what he was to do about it, he just kept tossing in turning in his bed as he started to glow green and hand came out of his back. Then a head, a torso, and then the rest of a humanoid body.

"You made me." The other ghost repeated." That night when you had all those conflicted and complicated feelings, you pushed them out. You made a duplicate version of yourself using your ghost powers. Most ghosts can do this advanced technique of duplicating their form.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled." You actually send and controlled a double to visit Sam at night?! How could you?!"

"W-what are you talking about?!" Danny turned around to face Tucker, blushing. " I wouldn't do that! I didn't even know that I had a double!"

"True, he didn't know it. Most of the time your consciousness is in your duplicate so you control them as well. But for me, no such thing happened because I already have a mind of my own. You can't control me and you never will." The duplicate Danny said.

Danny turns back around to face his double and holds up the thermos, instead of wanting to use it, he closes it and tosses it to the ground. " You're not real and don't even say you have a mind, you are just full of my negative emotions. You're literally a phantom of a being that isn't supposed to exist. It's better to wipe you out like the stain that you are."

The duplicate looked at him with a death glare," How dare you? So you are saying these feelings for Sam that made me, that's a stain to you?"

"Don't twist my words! Sam means a lot to me! My feelings for her are my own!" Danny yelled out as he shot an energy beam out of his hands but his double saw it coming and flew out of the way. Danny quickly flies after him and they both begin to fight in mid-air, Tucker looks up in the sky and all he could see is flashings of green light.

Tucker turned to face Sam and looks over her ankle," Too bad we don't have anything to take care of that at the moment. Can you walk? We should get out of here."

Sam shook her head meaning she couldn't get up and walk." H-How did you find me?"

"We went to your place after that phone call, but we didn't find you. We saw a struggled went on in your room so we searched the streets for you, thinking you must not of went too far. Then Danny sensed another ghost nearby and that's when we saw you...both."

Sam, she just looked at the ground as she was letting Tucker rip a bit off the seam of his shirt so he could wrap the cloth around her ankle.

As the Duplicate Danny kept on fighting the original, he realizes he is getting too tired and worn out, he had to find a way to escape or else he would disappear. He shot an energy beam at Danny pushing him further back away from him and the double started to turn around to try to fly away but the real Danny was much too fast for him. Danny grabs his double's ankle and using all his might he hurls him towards the ground. His double impacts the ground with such a great force causing a crater to form around the ground where he hit. He looks up at the sky as he watched Danny take a deep breath, and then Danny lets out his ghostly wail. It took Danny a few years to have control over his ghostly wail and not be weak enough to transform back to his human self. The duplicate Danny is forced further into the ground by the wail, he lets out a scream as he can't take the pain.

Danny flies down closer to him as he stops his assault," I've noticed you may have my powers but you are weaker than me. You don't want to use all your powers, why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." the duplicate groaned.

"you know what? I don't want to know." Danny said as he grabbed his double's neck holding him down to the ground and with his other hand started firing another ectoplasmic energy into his chest. The double started to scream in pain as it was hitting him further and further deep into his flesh, Danny thought this is would be better. He thought about absorbing his double back into his body but he decided against it since he didn't want to risk with his consciousness still existing in his body. It would be much better if he was destroyed, fade away into nothing.

Sam looked over her shoulder as Danny was killing his double, She stared wide-eyed as the duplicate looked over at her and smiled, reaching out to her. Sam immediately started quickly leaping towards Danny but falls in the process, She looks up again and yelled:" Stop!"

Danny didn't stop until he noticed Sam got in the way and he had to cease the use of his powers, She held out her arms and stepped between them both.

"Sam?" The double was surprised to see her protect him like this.

"Sam, get out of the way, it has to be done." Danny said as he backed away." He will only come back to hurt you, I don't want that to happen to you."

"I know, Danny. But I don't think this is the way to do it, he has a mind. We don't kill, Danny." Sam said.

"It's not killing, he isn't even human, he's just a manifestation of my powers," Danny said, clearly upset with her protecting him.

"it doesn't matter, he feels and he has a mind, he has to live. I won't let you do anything else to him." Sam said as she passes Danny the thermos, she must have picked it up when she fell. "it's better this way."

"Not a chance." The duplicate Danny said as he shot the thermos out of Danny's hands and then another fire to shoot Danny away from them.

"Danny!" Sam shouted as she was about to run after Danny to check up on him. But she was stopped as the double hugged her from behind.

"I'll come back for you, without fail." He whispered into her ear and then he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he started to disappear. He must have turned himself invisible and made his escape. Sam feels a thick liquid on her back and some running down her shoulder, she raises her hand to touch the liquid. When she inspects it she finds it was the ghost's blood, he was bleeding way too much to be normal. Surely if a human bleed the same amount that he has that person would have died.

Sam started to breathe a bit fast as a sudden fainting spell came over her, she was about to hit the ground until Danny quickly flew over to her to catch her. Tucker came over to them both and placed a hand on her head.

"She has a bit of fever." Tucker shook his head." She's exhausted, she needs to rest."

"Yeah, she will be staying at my place until I decide otherwise." Danny looked at Tucker and grabbed his arm." Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

The next thing that Sam knew she was waking up in Jazz's room, she was laying in a huge bed set up with pink covers and frilly pillows. Sam started to sit up as her head was throbbing, she held her head a bit to help the pain subside. Next to the bed was a chair where her ripped leather jacket and dirty boots were placed on.

"Sorry, I had to undress you a bit, you were pretty dirty." Tucker said as he opened the door to come in, he was holding folded clothes in his arms." Here, Danny went through his sister's closet earlier and found these pajamas for you to wear."

"ugh, really? Pink?" Sam grimaced as she grabbed the clothes.

"Hey better than nothing, how are you feeling?" Tucker sat the edge of the bed.

"Way better than earlier, I can't believe how everything turned out." Sam shook her head." I just wanted-just wanted one thing."

"Yeah, Danny is a very complicated guy." Tucker chuckled." I'm sure he didn't want things to end up the way they did either."

"What time is it now?" Sam asked looking around for a clock but unable to find one.

"Nearly 2 am, you've been out for 3 hours," Tucker answered.

"How did his parents allow me to stay here? and my parents?" She said." He overshadowed them, didn't he?"

Tucker nodded in agreement." he has done a lot to make sure everything is done to keep you safe, he even turned on every defense system in his house to keep any ghost out. So he has to be careful not to transform in here."

"That much, huh?" She said as she was playing around with the sleeve of the pajamas. "About the party, you said he was with Paulina, right?"

Tucker started to explain to Sam that he just spotted Danny Phantom at the pool area with Paulina when he called Sam at the time. He felt angry that she was gone but that quickly dissipated when he realized she was in danger. After he ended the call with Sam, Tucker quickly ran up to Danny and pushed him away from Paulina.

"Tucker, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, Romeo, but there is trouble." Tucker said as Paulina started to walk over to Danny again." Stay out of this, Paulina."

"No, get away from him. Who even let you in here? I should just get some guys to kick you out." Paulina said as she wrapped her arm around Danny's arm." Can't you see that he is busy with me?"

"That won't be necessary, Paulina. I'm sure he can get himself out." Danny said." Besides, I'm pretty sure this trouble is nothing you can't handle."

Danny was about to turn around to face Paulina again until Tucker gripped his shoulder." Do you care so little about Sam now?"

"What?" Danny faced him.

"She's in trouble, She could be getting killed out there right now!"

And that was all it took for Danny to abandon Paulina and to go find Sam.

Sam hugged her knees as she let out a heavy sigh,"I wonder what was his thinking about avoiding me."

"I don't know, that sounds like something you should ask him yourself," Tucker started to get up from the bed and headed towards the door." I'm going to go now, Danny did me the favor of bringing back my moped from Dash's place. Make sure not to yourself too hard, you still got a slight fever." "You should change." He continued when he was almost out of the door."After you should go talk to him, he's in his room. He-um...he was really worried about you."

Tucker left without saying another word and Sam started to get out of the bed. She felt a little bit hesitant about undressing, she was scared that she was going to get the feeling that someone would be watching her. But she felt that she was overthinking it since no ghost can get into this building without triggering an alarm so she quickly started to change into the pink tank top and the pink knee length pants. She let her hair down and finger brushed it, smoothing out the knots.

She began to step out of Jazz's room and walked towards Danny's which was at the end of the hallway. She did so quietly because she didn't want his parents finding out that she was sneaking into his room. When she got to his door, she stood still because her heart started to beat faster than usual. This is the first time she will actually have a decent talk with him since that fight.

She swallowed the knot she had in her throat and slowly opened his door. His room had a dim lighting, coming from a lamp on his bedside table, he was laying down in his bed when his covers covering him completely. Sam was only able to see his form on the bed, she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Danny? Are you awake?" Sam asked nervously, stepping closer to the corner of the bed.

"Yeah." He said shuffling under the covers and only stuck his head out from under it.

He looked Sam over standing at the end of his bed, the way she was looking and the fact that she was in his room in the middle of the night made his thoughts turned to something naughty. He began to blush but thanks to the dim lighting Sam wasn't able to notice it. Danny finally sat up in the bed scooted over so she had a place to sit. She noticed the space and sat at the edge of the bed right next to him.

For a while, they both just sat there not saying anything and not looking at each other.

"I'm sorry," Danny finally spoke.

Sam turned around to face him and he looked at her with a very sad expression.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you the other day." He continued." I don't know what came over me."

"Then why did you avoid me?" Sam asked." I wanted to talk things through with you, maybe things wouldn't have gotten as bad as they did tonight."

"Speaking of tonight, that other Danny ghost, Tucker told me in school that you said that I visited you last night and made up with you. I thought that was some cheap excuse for him to make me patch things up with you, but it's true, isn't it? That another ghost came to you." Danny asked as he was clenching his covers in his fists." And then that- that kiss I saw he was giving you, nothing more happened between you two, r-right?"

"Danny..." Sam looked at him wide-eyed and then her face shifted into anger." What do you take me for?! Of course, nothing happened between us! and like you should talk, you were getting cozy with Paulina!"

Danny covered her mouth with his hands and looked over at the door, listening if his parents have woken up." Try to keep your voice down...I can't use my powers right now to make ourselves invisible just in case my parents come in."

"Then explain to me about you and Paulina," Sam said."since you're the one that brought this topic of the conversation up."

"No, I won't, you tell me first why you let that other ghost in your room for the second time in a row. If nothing happened between you two, then why the visits?" Danny asked inching closer to her, looking her in the eye with a stern expression.

"b-because I thought he was really you, ok?" Sam said as she began to blush a deep crimson.

"That's not it, Sam, I know it isn't." He shook his head." You've never allowed me to visit you at night like that and then you allowed it to this ghost. Not once but twice." Sam hated at times on how Danny could read her like a book sometimes, she couldn't possibly tell him that they both slept on the same bed that night and those things they've said to each other.

"Tell me," Danny said soothingly." I want to know."

"Ok..." Sam sighed and looked him in the eyes." we admitted our feelings to each other."

Danny looked at her shocked, in other words, she was saying since she thought that other ghost was really the real him when she was admitting her feelings, she was actually confessing her feelings to him, not the other ghost. Danny looked down at his covers with his dark hair covering his eyes and face trying to prevent Sam from seeing his blush.

Sam was embarrassed, she couldn't imagine herself having to admit her feelings two times. The Sam of a few days ago couldn't even show her feelings to Danny and here she is telling him.

"You like me?" Danny said.

"Y-yes, but I didn't know I said it to the wrong person and he accepted my feelings back. That's why I trusted him even with all the confusion with you avoiding me at school. But I'm not saying anything happened." Same said." Also just because he said he wanted me back doesn't mean I am forcing you to try to tell me the same thing."

Sam sighed as she turned away from him as she continued"You like Paulina, right?"

Danny grabbed her shoulder softly and made her turn around to face him again," Sam, I'm just an indecisive idiot who doesn't understand how he feels and I'm sorry for that too."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"After the fight, I was having suspicions that you may have feelings for me but I kept rejecting those feelings, believing that couldn't be true. And then I was starting to feel confused, I didn't want to see your face because I didn't know what to think if I did."

"If you are going to tell me what I think you will then I rather not hear it," Sam said sadly as she started to stand up.

"No, wait!" Danny said as he grabbed her hand to stop her from taking a step." That's the thing, that's why I went to be Paulina. I wanted to try to prove to myself that I did have feelings for you. I was just too scared to admit it to myself especially after that fight we had. I just didn't know how to fix things."

"All you had to do was talk to me, Danny," Sam said sitting back down and placing her other hand on top of his.

"Yeah, I know that now." Danny sighed." Now, because of my indecisiveness, I've let that thing out. How am I going to fix something like that? He hurt you because of me. Things would have never gotten so bad if I just talked to you this morning or pick up that phone call you gave me tonight."

"We'll find a way like we always do." She answered.

They both stared at each other blushing, they were smiling at each other. They have finally put that fight behind them and now they can continue on being friends and maybe even more.

"Go to sleep, ok? You need your rest." Danny said." Let's talk about this some more in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm beat," She yawned.

"I see Tucker fixed your ankle right up," Danny said leaning over the bed to look down at her feet.

"Huh? Oh wow, I haven't even noticed. Now that I think about it didn't hurt while I walked here." Sam giggled." I'll be going now then."

Sam got up from the bed and slowly released Danny's hand and for the moment she released it she already missed having it there.

"Good night, Sam." Danny blushed as he waved at her. Sam thought he was acting too cute and waved back.

"Good night." Sam closed the door behind her she stayed leaning against it. She was so happy that Danny accepted her feelings, she felt now that this was too good to be true. But her mind couldn't help but turn to the other Danny, despite the fact that he had hurt her, he was there for her, especially against Dash. And then there was the kiss, she was never kissed like that before in her whole life, with so much need and passion.

unbeknownst to her in the room behind her, Danny was also thinking about the kiss that his double has forced on Sam. He was mad that he forced himself on her, he was mad he wasn't able to protect her, he was mad... that he wasn't the one to kiss her like that. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head, trying to get some sleep.

Sam wondered as she was walking back to Jazz's room what was the other Danny doing at this very moment.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **And there you have it, so what did you all think of this chapter? :) I want to thank Crazyreader11 and briskpillow642 for answering the question I asked in my last chapter. I love reading your theories about my story. The things is about me is that I already know the beginning, middle, and ending of the story but I just don't know how my characters will get to each point, you know what I mean? xD**_

 _ **Anyways I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing about the two Danny's, let me know what you think of his origins. And my new question for this chapter is what do you think will happen next with these two Danny's wanting to be with Sam? :) I love reviews, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I will try to update the next chapter a bit faster :D See ya!**_


	7. Chapter 7: In Pieces

**_Author's Note: Just to avoid any confusion in this chapter, this one is about the second, duplicate, Danny not the original that we all love and care about :) Now you may proceed and don't worry the confusion will be taken care of in this chapter, you'll know what I mean when you finish it. Well, see you at the bottom._**

* * *

The Danny double slowly started to descend down onto the roof of an apartment complex when his feet were finally able to touch the smooth concrete surface of the roof that's when he allowed himself to collapse onto it. He groaned as he tried to hold his chest or whatever was left of it.

"Damn, he packs a bigger punch than what I would have thought," Danny said as held out his hand to inspect it, his glove was completely covered in his shiny green blood.

He rolled onto his back, wanting to give himself a moment or two of rest. He watched the black expanse of the sky, the moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. He heard the rustle of leaves, the coming and going of cars at the street down would have enjoyed the tranquility of it all if it wasn't for his thoughts, he was angry at the idea of the of his original counterpart being with Sam.

"He doesn't deserve her."He was tightening and untightening his fist."Damn it, he could have killed me!"

The fact that he was saved by his love wasn't what bothered him but that he couldn't have prevented it himself, he was too weak to do anything and he was becoming weaker still because of his new afflicted injury. He needed to do something or he will be paying the consequences soon and that very thought is what motivated Danny to get back unto his feet despite the constant pain he was experiencing.

"I need to find a ghost..." He told himself." I need energy."

Danny, ignoring the pain, starts at a run and leaps into the air attempting to zip through the air at quick speeds but only to fall back down on the floor of the roof. So much for his idea of searching the town at breakneck speed. He whimpered a bit as he lifted himself off the floor on all fours.

"Great, now my powers are being affected. I can't overdo it." He made a mental note.

Danny once again on his feet, this time slowly lifted himself into the air and started to fly through the sky at a steady pace. Before he allowed himself to fly through the town at street level, he first made himself invisible so he wouldn't needlessly call attention to himself. It was taking him a while to find what he needed, one would think that ghosts would run riant at this late hour but all he noticed were passing cars, random stray animals, and few people walking about.

Until he noticed in the middle of an empty street intersection, a green blob of a ghost was just wandering around in circles.

"A poltergeist, huh..." He hovered in mid-air, contemplating whether or not he should chase it. Poltergeist were ghosts with no minds and would usually become minions to more powerful ghosts but what mattered most to Danny was the fact that they don't have much to offer in ghostly energy. But beggars can't be choosers, who know how much longer he would have to wait until he finds another ghost.

Danny gave a heavy sigh and descended down onto the street, then he merely started to walk towards the green blob. The bloby ghost noticed and started to flee until it got trapped inside a green forcefield, the origins of the field came from Danny. Danny guesses it was lucky for him that poltergeist wasn't powerful ghosts either, it made a quicker job for them to be captured.

Danny grabbed the blob ghost from within the forcefield and held it up in the air. It didn't stay still in his hand, it began shrieking and writhing, wanting to escape from his grip. But Danny held firm as his hand started to glow a neon green, little by little he was absorbing in the ghost, taking its energy for himself. As the little ghost started to disappear into nothing, Danny's wound began to close in from the edges but didn't close completely.

When he finished absorbing in the ghost, he felt his chest, his wound didn't even close in half way. He already expected this to happen, that the poltergeist wasn't the true meal that he needed, that thing was nothing more than a light snack to him. He wanted to be back to his one hundred percent strength and power and for that, he needed a stronger ghost or at least an area filled with ghostly energy. That's why he wanted to take Sam to the ghost zone along with him, so she can be by his side and he won't have to worry about evaporating away whenever he used too much of his powers. As he was lost in thought, a white cloud escaped from his lips, his ghost sense was triggered.

He looked about, wondering where another ghost was, it was close enough that he sensed it. Nothing could be found down at the street level and so he thought maybe the ghost was in higher ground, he looked to the only nearby tall structure, a condominium building. Without thinking he shoots through the air like a bullet, flying towards the roof of the building. Apparently, the poltergeist wasn't completely useless, he regained some of his powers but he had to be careful about how he used them so he won't weaken again. He made it to the edge of the building, stepping right onto a platform, excited that he was going to be back at his full strength but all that changed when he looked up at the ghost he initially wanted to fight.

"Well, what do we have here?" A cold voice spoke to him.

"V-Vlad..." Danny said in a whisper, his throat became horse and dry.

Illuminated by the moon, Vlad Plasmius seemed more menacing and predatorial to him or maybe it seemed that way to Danny because he knew who couldn't take him on a fight especially the way he was now.

"My, my, Daniel my dear boy, what on Earth has happened to you?"Vlad takes a few steps towards him." I've seen you in better conditions."

"Look, just stay away from me, I don't want any trouble," Danny said trying to appear tough but knew his voice was betraying him.

Vlad chuckles to himself," Excuse my laugh, but that's a first for me. Since when have you considered others, Daniel? Usually, you would just go for a fight as soon as you lay eyes on me and let's not forget your name calling."

"Well, I don't today." Danny wondered if he should tell him that he wasn't the real, original Danny. But the problem was would Vlad even believe his claim."I don't want to fight at all and I don't care what you are up in case you were wondering. I'll be leaving now."

Danny stepped off from the platform and was heading to make his flee until Vlad appeared in front of him out of nowhere and grabbed his arm, holding it up in the air in the process.

"Ah!" Danny yelled in pain, not only because of his chest wound but also Vlad was holding his arm up at a strange angle."Let me go! You're hurting me!"

" I believe that is the point, Daniel." Vlad tightens his grip on his elbow, to the point that Danny thought he was going to break it.

Danny gave Vlad a loathing glare and he quickly raised up his other hand to blast an energy beam right at him but Vlad saw it coming and he gripped his hand, blocking the attack.

"That energy blast was extremely weak, even if I haven't caught that, I doubt it would have done any severe damage," Vlad said.

"Please, you don't understand the situation at all." Danny plead." Give me a chance to talk, that's all I need."

Vlad just stared at him in silence, it looked to Danny as if he was contemplating whether or not to give him the chance to speak.

But then a pain shot through Danny's chest like fire. He cringed. He saw nothing but a blinding whiteness. It made him dizzy. It made him reel. The pain was like needles that had been dipped in alcohol and then had been jammed right through his skin, like electricity running through his spine and then to the rest of his body.

"Aaaahhh!" Danny screamed in pure agony, Vlad had impaled him right into his chest that Vlad's arm reappeared on the other side of his body, right out of Danny's back.

"Good thing you're a ghost right now, or this could have definitely killed you." Vlad finally answered." This has been long overdue for you, my boy."

Vlad done with the harm and damage that he wanted, he flung his arm with great force, enough that Danny was shot off his arm and onto the floor of the roof.

"Guhh..." Danny chocked out as a massive amount of blood that ran down his mouth. A gaping hole was left in his chest, that one could see right to the other side of it."path...ch"

"What was that?" Vlad walked over to him and stood right over him.

"Pathetic..." Danny managed to say." That was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen you... To beat me some more while I was down..."

" Alright and this is where I must end our little fun and games."Vlad said." Don't act like we know one another, this is our first meeting after all."

"W-what?" Danny stared up at him in a panic." Y-you knew?!"

"Of course I knew, I am the mayor of this pathetic city. Nothing goes on in this city without my knowledge of it." Vlad answered." I have eyes everywhere, I've seen what happened in that alleyway earlier."

Just when Danny was about to yell at him for the reason why he attacked him, he noticed his body started to fade in and out of vision. He was literally disappearing into nothing, Vlad had made him bleed out too much of his ghostly energy.

"N-NO!" Danny yelled maniacally. " You have to help me! Please!"

Vlad just chuckled to himself," Ah there and just like that; bygones."

"P-please..." Danny whimpered" I don't want to die... I thought I could do this on my own...Sam..."

Danny still tried to reach out to Vlad but it was hard to focus his vision now, black stars started to form into view. He forced himself to make his hand stay up in the air and just when he thought he couldn't hold it up any longer, Vlad reached out and took a firm hold of it.

"Congratulations, you just became of use to me," Vlad said as Danny finally lost consciousness.

* * *

When Danny finally started to come to his senses once again, he was surprised more than anything, he was sure that he would have never woken up. He thought he would have died right then and there at that rooftop building but here he was. Actually, where was here?

Danny started to open his heavy eyelids and was shocked by the fact that he didn't feel any pain what so ever, remembering the extreme injury that Vlad had given him. He held up a hand to his chest, expecting to find a gaping hole, but instead felt his slightly muscular pectorals. Not only that he noticed that he was completely undressed, he was floating in a human-sized cylindrical container filled with a thick jaded liquid. He was able to see through the tank because it was made of glass, he played his eyes down on Vlad who was in his human form, standing in front of a podium that was directly in front of the tank. He looked like he was typing words into the screen because he didn't notice that Danny was staring at him.

"Where am I?" Danny said weakly." Bastard, are you keeping me here now?!"

"Calm down, Daniel, as I'm sure you can tell, you're in my laboratory." Vlad kept on typing without bothering to look up at him." And I'm not holding you as my captive, at least, not yet. You can phase right through that glass if you really wanted to but I highly advise against it."

"Why?"

"Because you're being healed at the moment, I recommend you breathe more of that liquid in, speeds up the process a bit more. You breathed too slowly while you were out." Vlad smiled." The tank is filled with ectoplasmic energy, directed pumped in from my ghost portal. My, how my invention has come in handy when I have been injured many times myself."

"I wouldn't have to use this at all if you just let me go!" Danny yelled." Hell! Why did you do that to me?!"

"Curiosity."Vlad simply stated matter of factly.

"Curious about what? How much of a hit I can take?!"

"Wow, is there any brain up there in that pretty boy head of yours, Daniel?" Vlad answered.

"Argh! And stop calling me that!" Danny yelled." Call me anything else but that, since you already know I'm not him it shouldn't be hard for you."

This is the first time since he awakened that Vlad bothered to look up at him but he didn't do so for long, he shifted his eyes down to the ground as he held his chin in one hand, thinking.

"Mmm, I'll call you Danil then, and that's the best you get in short notice," Vlad said as he leaned against the podium and stared back up at him.

Danil? He rolled his eyes at the thought of the name, obviously, Vlad didn't think too long and hard about the name. It clearly derives from the name Daniel.

"Fine, whatever." Danil crossed his arms over his chest, still shocked that he was able to do so when earlier he didn't even have a chest left.

"Now back to our initial conversation, Danil." Vlad started." I was curious about you and I had to weaken you to a point that allowed me to bring you back with me. I wanted to examine you."

" You see, I have been interested in Daniel because he is the only other human being who is just like me, half ghost. Of course, Daniel never accepted my offer for me to take him under my wing, but now I found you, an almost exact replica of the original."

"Forget it, what makes you think I'll join you, unfortunately for you, I don't have the same interests and motivations as you." Danil shook his head."I don't want any part of this."

"Not so fast my dear boy, you owe me a debt now. I'm not a generous person at all, I expect compensation for my troubles." Vlad answered back."Besides, I already know your only motivation is a certain dark-haired young girl. Work with me and you won't have to fear to lose her to Daniel."

"Maybe..."

Vlad stepped back in front of the podium and started to open a new file on the computer screen," Now tell me, how did you come to be? This is all research purposes, you understand."

"I don't know..." Danil let out a sigh as he allowed his head fall back." All I remember is Danny being in pain in his bed then I appeared out of first, I didn't know I was a duplicate, I really believed I was Danny himself."

Danil remembered back to that first night he visited Sam and tried everything to be forgiven by her, all he thought about was her. After they made up and she went to sleep, that's when he noticed his hand was disappearing. He didn't understand what it meant at the time but he thought he could find out by going back home and use his parents' lab. But he was completely shocked to see the real Danny, laying in his bed, he realized there that he wasn't the one that fought with Sam. He was saddened by the idea that he promised Sam a date and now he wasn't able to fulfill it. That's why he just followed her to the movie theater and watched her, he even considered letting Danny have her if he only showed up as originally planned. But watching her go through her heartbreak, he couldn't bear it any longer and decided to take her for himself.

"I think I was created from his conflicting feelings, he was so at war within himself that his powers manifested out those emotions." Danil continued." I don't know much more than that."

"Interesting, now answer me this; How did you know who I already was without having met me before?" Vlad paused to stare up at him, interested in his response.

Danil never really thought about that part, he just simply knew who he was but when he really thought about it, Danil knew everyone and everything the real Danny knows.

"My earliest memory that I can go back to was when Danny suffered that accident when he got his ghost powers. I don't know anything else about him before that point." Danil said.

"I suppose it makes sense, you were born from his powers and you didn't inherit his human DNA, therefore, you won't have his human memories of his past." Vlad said as he finished typing on the screen." I believe that will do for today, you can come out of there now. Everything should be fine with you."

Danil was eager to get out of there, he didn't like floating around in that liquid and especially being naked. Through all this talking, he completely has forgotten that he was bare. He made himself intangible and smoothly walked out of the glass cylinder but when his feet touched the floor, he had a massive pain in his chest. He hunched over as he vomited out the same green liquid he was previously floating around in.

"Unfortunately, there is no other way to expel the liquid from your body except allowing your body to do it naturally." Vlad explained." Now here, take this."

Danil looked up after he finished gagging out that last remnants of the healing liquid, Vlad was holding out for him a white bathrobe.

"Where's my jumpsuit?" Danil asked as he stepped up to a standing position.

"Threw it away, there was an awful hole in the jacket." Vlad smiled.

Danil snatched the robe out of Vlad's hand and put it on.

"Now, I'll lead you to your room," Vlad said as he was heading towards the door.

"My room?" Danil followed right after him.

"Yes, your room. I'll show just what you could be having if you joined me, I'm assuming you haven't had a place to call home for quite a while."Vlad leads Danil out of his lab, up to a flight of stairs, and then down a grand hallway.

It was true, Danil didn't have anywhere to stay. These past few days he had been sleeping around in rooftops, of course, he thought about the ghost zone but with no portal at his disposal, he wasn't able to go there and return to the human world whenever he wanted. It was nice, he thought he would have a place to stay and a room to call his own.

"A-Are we still in Amity park?" Danil asked.

"Of course, as I am the present Mayor of the city, I have to be close by at all times. Since I have no shortage of money, I simply had another Manor build in the city." Vlad said as he stopped in front of a large door.

"This will be your room, I have clothing for you already set for you on the bed. But if you don't like it, just go through the closet, I'm sure you'll find something you like in there." Vlad said," Now listen carefully, I don't really care what you do in the mornings since I will be busy during that time but at night, I expect you to be here. I have a few tasks for your undertaking and a few examine I want to put you through."

Danil wondered if he was making the right choice on actually considering to offer him help. But what other option did he have? To just fly around in town, always having to depend on the energy of other ghosts, he'll be nothing but a vagabond. But here he had a place to stay and Vlad had that healing machine that gives him all the energy he needs, he won't have to worry about disappearing anymore.

"Do we have an agreement?" Vlad held out his hand.

"Agreed." Danil didn't want to second-guess himself anymore so he took Vlad's hand without a hint of hesitation.

"Good," Vlad turned his back and started to walk away, back down into the hallway." Let yourself in, I'll be seeing you tomorrow night."

Danil just watched him walk off until he disappeared as he turned a corner, that's when Danil faced the door and turned the knob. Opulence was the best word to describe the elegant room. Crystal chandeliers, beautiful mahogany hardwood floors, and plenty of natural night flow throughout the room's open, airy layout. Other special highlights include a charming gas fireplace, rich exposed brick, chic recessed lighting, all combine to give the room a luxurious appeal.

Danil was gobsmacked, he's never been to such a room before and even better now that it was now his. He walked up to a huge vanity desk where many types of cologne were scattered around. He picked one up that had a shiny gold liquid and gave himself a spray.

He then turned around to face the queen sized bed, and he just immediately leaped into the air and landed on the soft mattress. Being on the bed just let him know just how sore his body felt and how truly exhausted he felt, usually ghosts don't need sleep but he had been through so much tonight that he welcomed the idea of resting up. He thought back to the last time he was in a bed, he was with beloved Sam and she was held in his arms.

"Uhh..." He quickly grabbed a pillow and pressed it tightly against his chest." I miss you already..."

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep at the corner of the bed, hunched over in a ball hugging the pillow against himself.

"Sam..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Glad to see you again :D tell what you think of his new name? Danil pronounced as Duh-Kneel. So what do you all think of this chapter? was it interesting?**_

 _ **Now I want to ask for a favor from my audience, I want some ideas for my story, nothing too groundbreaking. I want you to tell me some interactions you want to take place between Danny, Sam, and Danil and who knows? :3 I might like your idea too much that I will end up using it, of course, I will give due credit to the person who inspired it. :D I will see you when I put up chapter 8, this is now the longest story I have worked on xD Thanks for putting up with me.**_


	8. Chapter 8: New Powers

Being in such a large mansion Danil tried to find use to the many amenities it provided but to no avail. The place even had servants but because he didn't have to eat, they didn't have to worry about making food for him just to clean the room Everytime he left. Danil wondered if any of these servants knew that Vlad was half ghost or that he himself was a complete ghost. Most of the time he was either in his room or down in the basement, in different kind of machines being examined like a patient in a hospital. Since it was 1am of monday morning or night spending how one looks at it, he decided it was time for a change of scenery since he usually just lays in bed most of the time when Vlad hasn't been training him or examining his powers.

As Danil walked towards the backyard he noticed there was a large sized pool at the center of the lawn, the water was shining like diamonds from the reflection of the moonlight. He walked up to the edge and kneeled down to place a hand in the water. It was cold, the pool heater must have been turned off since it's not being used. He looked at himself in the reflection of the water and noticed his white complexion, he was sickeningly pale that he almost to seem to be turning blue. He wondered if he was a bit more alive looking would Sam prefer it over his ghostly appearance. He rose back up and sat on a nearby lounging chair and opened a book he had picked up earlier from the shelves in his room. He usually wouldn't read books but since he wasn't interested in television or games, he had learned it's better to keep himself occupied with a book. He found his choice rather strange at first but he supposed it was a book Sam would have picked out herself.

The book was about the language of flowers, pictures of flowers were presented in the book along with their meaning. He didn't know much of the history of it but he was fascinated how people gave flowers meanings and different uses of them. He stopped in one page in particular as he was scanning through the pages.

"Red chrysanthemums..." He sat up straight, running his fingers along the picture." Symbol of love and deep passion..."

Since that Friday night when he gave chase to Sam and hurt her as a consequence he has been berating himself over that stupid move. He shouldn't have gave into panic when most of the time he doesn't take an action without thinking it through first. All he wanted was to be close to Sam and now he just pushed her further away from his grasp, making it possible for his original counterpart to move in ever so closer. There hasn't been a moment when he didn't think of making it up to her, of going to see her to prove his feelings were not going to hurt her.

But he had to admit there was that part of him where jealousy and anger were ever so present. The thought of any other person having her was a stabbing pain in his heart, like a needle has been thrust into his heart and with each beat he felt a dull pain within. This wasn't his fault at all, Sam was the one that made these mixed and impulsive feelings come to the surface so she has to take some form of responsibility, right?

"I have more books pertaining to the subject in my grand library if you are interested."

Danil stood up quickly from his seat as he was startled to hear Vlad Master's voice come out of nowhere.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you have a grand library. You could fit a small town in this place." Danil said, holding the book up to his face one more time so he could memorize the page he was on afterwards he closed it.

"Nevermind that. Come along with me, I have something I need to show you." Vlad turned his back and started making his way to the hallway.

"Ugh...is it more testings?" Danil asked following right behind him.

"Not this time, today I will give you the leisure to rest. What I am about to show you are the findings I've made from those examinations." Vlad explained." Very interesting things."

Danil was confused about this, what could possibly be interesting about himself? It was obvious that Danil was far weaker than Danny and Vlad was even more powerful than Danny, save for that ghostly wail of his. So he didn't know how Vlad could of possibly found anything of value within him.

They both reached the door to the basement that lead them down to Vlad's laboratory. Danil stayed by the exit, clutching his small book in his hands as Vlad continued on to a table at the center of the room where many colorful fluids in tubes and measurement containers were. He grabbed hold of what looked like a scroll of thermal fax paper that lead down to the floor.

Danil walked over to him and leaned in to see what Vlad was looking at. To be honest, he didn't much understand what the paper was saying, all he noticed was a bunch of letters and numbers mixed together. Danny wasn't any good at math despite his dream of becoming an astronaut, so Danil thought maybe he inherited his lack of skill of math as well. Danil didn't like to think so, he will train himself to prove that theory wrong.

"So, tell me. What is the interesting things you found out about me?" Danil leaned away from the paper and crossed his arms." All I see is scribbles."

"Amazing, to think that it's displayed to you in black and white and you still need an interpreter." Vlad rolled his eyes. "What I found is that your powers are energy-based. Use more than what you collected from other ghosts then you will die, evaporate into nothing."

"Yeah, I figured that much out on my own. If you really saw that fight between me and Danny then you will know why I couldn't use my full strength on him." Danil scoffed." If that's all you found out about me then this is such a waste of time. "

"I'm not finished yet, child." Vlad looked back to the sheet." You can drain not only ghosts but people as well. Of course, ghostly energy is what you need to power yourself up like a battery but you can deplete the strength and stamina from a living person making them physically weaker."

"whoa," Danil looked at his hands," that can really come in handy."

Thinking that he could weaken a person with just a touch, if he known how to use this ability before then Sam...

"Oh, planning on using this ability to hurt some innocent people already?" Vlad smiled.

"No! I'm not like you, I won't use my powers on the innocent, only to those terrible people that deserve it." Danil yelled out." I would never..."

"Never say never, my dear boy." Vlad said." Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, even the purest of hearts are drawn to it. That's why you have my full confidence that you will get your love in the end."

I'm not darkness, Danil began to think. All I have done for Sam was for her benefit, all I wanted was for us to have love between one another. She was longing for it and he was ready to share that with her. How was that dark? And if he was the darkness than he supposed Danny was the light?! No, Danny was self centered and never thought about Sam in that way until he was about to lose her. Danil was the one to comfort her in her time of loneliness and gave her the affections she needed and wanted. Danny doesn't deserve her!

Vlad noticed Danil's clear agitation so he went back to the paper and continued," You have more than just those abilities I have mentioned. You also have the ability to take a portion of a ghost's powers when you drain them from their energy."

"What do you mean take their power?"

"Suppose you have a ghost that could breath fire or a ghost that can grow plants at will, if you drain them of some of their energy then you will gain their ability. You will be able to breath fire or grow plants at will. Of course, all these abilities have their limits but I don't know what they could be."

Wow, Vlad was right this was interesting stuff. He had abilities that Danny himself didn't have as far as he knew, he wasn't just a mere imitation of him. He was an energy sucking vampire.

"Now don't start getting an inflated ego, just because I have told what powers you do have doesn't mean you know how to use them. You haven't demonstrated those abilities even once." Vlad said, placing the sheet of paper down back on the table and started to walk to a metal doored closet in the corner of the room.

"I will work on that, so the sooner I can get revenge on Danny for taking away what mattered most to me. He will pay for this." Danil said.

"Perhaps this will help you along the way." Vlad said as he threw a medium sized container into the air using his ghostly strength.

Danil looked up and flew straight to it, catching it in his hands. Danil stayed up floating in mid air as he inspected the box, rolling it over in his hands. He picked at a latch for few moments before the box opened and within was a jumpsuit, he dropped the box as he was pulling the jumpsuit out. The suit was exactly the same style as the last one that he wore before but now it had opposing colors. The suit was white while the D logo, neckline, gloves, belt, and boots were pitch black like ink. The suit resembled the original jumpsuit Danny owned on the day of the accident that gave him his powers.

"I hope you enjoy the change in color," Vlad clasped his hands together." Now you won't have to worry about others confusing you for Daniel."

Danil squeezed the fabric into his fist, this was a good step in showing that he was his own person and that he doesn't want any more connections to Danny. Sure, Danil has purposely made decisions that he knew Danny would have never considered such as joining Vlad but as long it made a distinct wedge between the two of them, he was fine with whatever came his way. Unlike Danny, he doesn't run from his feelings, he embraces his choices and gives it everything he has.

"Also I want you to consider that as a peace offering." Vlad said.

"Mm, you just keep that in mind and maybe some time in the future I will want to give that another go." Danil smirked." But for the time being, I will get even with you for that hole you punched through my chest."

"oh, that was down right vindictive." Vlad smiled innocently, then he shot a purple energy blast with his hand at Danil.

Danil didn't move a muscle to try to get get out of the way, knowing that the energy blast would miss him, he knew that Vlad was trying to get a rise out of him. The energy blast hit the wall behind him, erupting into purple flames.

"Well, this has been quite the education but now I will have to get some sleep. I have important mayor duties in a few hours." Vlad walked towards the exit." Do clean up for me, I don't like a mess."

Danil watched as Vlad closed the door behind him. Danil turned towards the wall that was up in flames and started freezing it over with his ghost powers. He figured the ice will be enough to put the flames out and block the hole in the wall that was made but he won't go as far as to actually clean the place.

Afterwards he went back to the table and grabbed hold of the sheet of paper Vlad read from.

Trying to understand the information that was printed, he began to think. He will do everything in his power to get these ghostly abilities under control, he had a plan that would mostly definitely make Sam his alone.

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to update this story but I was feeling a bit discouraged since little reviews came my way. I thought my story was becoming boring or that it was no good so I stopped writing for a bit._** ** _So now I am seeing how this goes. :0 I know this chapter is a bit short it initially was much much longer than this. But since it had many point of views, I decided to split it up since it would make it easier to follow the story along._** ** _As always let me know what you thought of this chapter and remember to leave a review for me._**


	9. Chapter 9: Strong Emotions

Sam was sitting on the bed looking at the clothes she was wearing, a sky blue long sleeve shirt, white knee-length pants, and black flats. She was Sam was sitting on the bed looking at the clothes she was wearing, a sky blue long sleeve shirt, white knee-length pants, and black flats. She was feeling nervous about wearing jazz's clothes to school in the next hour, this was the most colorful of clothing she would have ever worn in public. One would think she would have grown used to wearing Danny's sister's clothing all weekend long.

Since the attack of Danny's double that Friday night, Danny has taken it upon himself to keep Sam safe so he asked her to stay the weekend at his place and she didn't mind the suggestion. Of course, it took Danny to overshadow both his parents and Sam's parents so they can come to a consensus about the sudden arrangements. He even went to the trouble of cleaning up Sam's room so her family wouldn't notice the event that had transpired in there. Now Danny was happy to have her near so she can be protected.

But Sam had other intentions of agreeing to stay at Danny's place, she wanted to become closer to him. After the talk they had that night when they admitted to each other their true feelings for one another, Danny hasn't tried anything to show her some affections. She wasn't asking for much, she just wanted to know that what they talked about wasn't just a dream. She couldn't tell if he was her boyfriend or still just a friend.

"Sam, are you almost ready?" hollered from the other side of the door." I have breakfast ready now, dear."

"On my way, . Thank you!" Sam took one last look at a nearby mirror and went to the door, finger brushing her medium length hair.

had already made her way downstairs so Sam went down to the kitchen as well. When she walked through the opening from the living room to the kitchen she saw Danny was already seated and eating his breakfast. He didn't glance her way when she came in.

"Can I help you, ?" Sam asked, walking towards the stove.

"Oh no, that's ok, really." She smiled back at Sam." Besides, I'm done, here, now take your plate and have a seat."

"Will do." Sam grabbed her plate and took a seat right across from Danny.

"Since you helped with dinner last night, I wanted to take charge of breakfast." Mrs. Fenton started to take off her apron and placed it on the counter." Danny should learn a thing or two from you, he needs to start helping out around the place more often."

"Mom..." Danny groaned, glaring at his mother." Don't you have some work to do with dad or something?"

"In fact I do, sweetie. Now when you are both done with your plates just leave them in the sink for me. I will get to them later." said as she was walking out of the kitchen and out of view.

Sam did as she was told, she tried to finish her plate but couldn't help noticing the awkward silence surrounding them. She thought she should say something but no words came to mind at the moment, even more so for Danny. He wanted to say something sweet to her especially how nicely she was dressed despite it being clothing he had seen on his sister already. But he still couldn't get over the fact that she had slept over in his place for days.

It's one thing when Tucker sleeps over, with all the video games, movies, and loud music but Sam had never slept over at his place before. After that one night she visited his room, he had to restrain himself from doing the same thing to her. She came to him that one night to talk, but that's not what he would have had in mind if he visited her room instead. He wanted to hold her close to him. It's ironic really when you have no feelings for a friend you can do anything together but once the feelings are there, those same simple tasks become impossible.

They had both finished their plates already by this point, so Sam got up from her seat with her plate in hand then walked over to Danny's side. He looked at her for the first time today, and his face gave off a slight blush. Sam leaned over the table to collect his plate and then went over to the sink to wash them both.

"You didn't have to, you know? My mom... would have taken care of it." Danny spoke in a low voice, he was trying to keep the shyness at bay.

"Yeah, but I don't like to be rude. I can take of myself and my own chores." Sam smiled," of course, I don't mind doing you the favor of cleaning your plate too."

Danny looked over at her, washing the dishes. It was really corny of him but he started to imagine how she would be like if she was a wife. Was it weird of him to start imagining these things all of a sudden only after a few days after realizing his affections for her?

Sam heard the chair screech as Danny gave himself room to hunch over to rummage through his backpack. He stood up after he found what he needed and she heard his steps coming towards her. Danny stood behind her silently and she turned the faucet off and was about to turn around until Danny kept her in place by gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Danny?"

"Stay like this for a bit. I just need to give you something." Danny said.

Sam grabbed a hand towel at the edge of the sink and stayed in place as she was drying her hands. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and his hand met together at her stomach with a click. She looked down at her waist when Danny took a step back from her.

"The specter deflector?" Sam asked." You really think this is necessary?"

"Yes, I really do think you might need it. Since I can't always be around you, this will give you added protection when I am not around." Danny walked back to his backpack and put it on." Go ahead, turn it on. Test it out."

Sam pressed the center button on the belt and it glowed to life, letting her know that it was active.

"Here." Danny reached out his hand.

Sam looked worriedly at his outstretched hand and hesitated. "But the belt, Danny. I don't want to shock you."

Danny gave her a warm smile, he really appreciated her worrying over him but he nevertheless stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand.

Sam looked at him in apprehension but he had made it apparent that her touch wasn't hurting him even with the belt being on. She took a sigh of relief, that heavy feeling in her chest dissipating.

"My mom made an upgrade. The old one was too glitchy according to her and she wanted to modify it." Danny unconsciously entwining his fingers with Sam's as he spoke."Imagine my surprise when she put it on me and I wasn't shocked. Course, she wouldn't have known that she put me in potential danger like that."

"Now, I can touch you without worry," Sam said, staring down at their held hands.

Danny realized that he was still holding her slim fingers and was going to pull away until Sam held him in place, gently squeezing his hand a bit tighter. She gave him a stern look and was letting him know that she wanted to be like this with him a bit longer. She slowly stepped closer to him, freeing his hand so she could wrap her arms around him. Her head rested on his chest, closing her eyes as she heard the rapid beating of Danny's heart. She gave out a soft sigh of relief, finally being able to display her affections has relieved her of her longing for him.

"Sam…" Danny wrapped his arms around her slim frame, placing his cheek at the top of her head.

Danny closed his eyes as he allowed himself a moment to take in the scent of her hair. Lavender...

"I'm sorry…" he continued." I should have given you more attention these last few days. But I just needed to be sure you were safe."

"No, it's ok, Danny, I get it." Sam replied." We don't have to rush into anything, we have plenty of time. We can still be friends for a while longer."

"No!" Danny clasped the back of her head with one hand as he dipped his face into her neck."Anything but that! I won't risk losing you again!"

"Danny…" Sam whimpered, feeling excited from the feel of his breath along her neck.

"That's the last thing that I want. I told you that I like you, that I want to be with you and I won't ever take that back, we are more than just friends now." Danny said." I want us to grow into something serious."

"Danny… you don't know how long I've wanted to hear this." She said.

"And I'm an idiot for not telling you sooner." Danny gave her one last gentle squeeze until he pulled back to hold her at arm's length and stared at her right in the eyes."So, want to give dating a try? You don't know how badly I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Y-yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Sam turned a bright red.

Danny beamed brightly at her reply, he himself turning a shade of crimson." No hesitation, I appreciate that. Let's me know how much we want one another."

"Wow, I am feeling a bit hot and dizzy now." Sam laughed, gently placing a hand on Danny's chest and pushing him away.

"Careful, maybe you are a bit hungry still. Or maybe you didn't sleep well enough last night." Danny said, he held out his arms outstretched so just in case Sam did have a fainting spell he would be able to catch her.

"Haha I don't think so, I think it has to do with you being so near me." Sam placed a hand on her cheek." I'm pretty new at this, I've never liked someone so deeply until you."

True, there was Gregor she dated before but she was just testing the waters with him and had no real feelings for him. She most likely was trying to teach herself to like another so she could move on from her feelings of Danny. Obviously, that plan never gave way.

"You and me both. But let's see if you do get like this when you're around me. I like to test this theory out." He smiled.

Sam could barely contain herself of wanting to jump him right then and there, after seeing such a cute and bright smile from him. She could hardly believe she was the cause of it and that he was all hers.

Danny looked passed her shoulder and to the living room through the kitchen opening, he was making sure no one else was around besides the both of them. After making certain of this, he closed his eyes as he let a white light enveloped him and when it finally dulled down he was standing as Danny Phantom.

Sam felt a little tightness in her chest seeing him in this form. It has been a few days since she saw Danny in his ghost form and in doing so made her remember about his double out there somewhere. She almost forgot what Danny was trying to protect her from, was this because she didn't see his double as a threat despite what he has done to her?

"Ok, now turn the belt off by pressing the center button again." Danny pointed at it with his index finger." It will definitely shock me in this form."

"Oh, right." Sam did as she was told." We aren't taking the bus?"

"Obviously." Danny chuckled." I want to spend more time with you. Now, come into my arms so we can test that theory out."

She looked down at the ground out of embarrassment and took a few tentative steps towards him. He placed one hand at her back and then swooped her off her feet, carrying her bridal style in his arms.

"Up we go then," Danny said.

Danny made them both intangible as he flew up from the ground and through the wall of the kitchen so they can make it outside. He started to fly into the sky making their way to the high school.

Sam looked at his face, admiring how his white hair and pale complexion shone with the brightness of the blue sky and the light of the sun. Moments like this reminded her how truly handsome Danny is, sometimes she wondered if she could compare with her own looks.

But slowly from the back of her mind, the thought of Danny's double came up to the surface. Flying like this with Danny made her remember how she enjoyed her flight with his double, the night when he flew her home from Dash's party. She remembered his touch, the coldness of it was as if she was being exposed to a cold blizzard with no protective clothing. The cold cutting at her skin like a knife all over her body, making her shiver.

But here in Danny's arm, he had warmth. It was soothing like being wrapped within a soft blanket, she cuddled into his chest a bit more preferring his arms instead of his double. But that didn't stop her from wondering about him and if there was a way she could possibly help him.

"So?" Danny looked down at her as she pressed her face into his chest."Was this flight better than taking the bus?"

"Was it ever." Sam said." Look, we're almost there."

Danny nodded and flew over the school so they can fly down the field behind the building, preferably landing behind a row of bleachers to keep out of view of the students and staff. He let Sam back on her feet and stepped back as he reverted back into his human form, during which Sam took the time to turn the specter deflector back on.

"Ok, we're set now." Sam said as she started to turn around." Let's go meet Tucker, he should be by the lockers by now."

"Wait!"

Sam looked back at him, he was timidly kicking the dirt under his feet and rubbing the back of his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Only if you don't mind, I was wondering if we should walk in holding hands. You know? To further cement the fact that we are a couple." Danny said.

"Hold hands? In front of the school?" Sam asked.

"Argh! I knew it." Danny sighed, placing his hands to cover his face." I'm already going too fast with this. Maybe it was dumb of me to suggest that!"

Sam quickly came up to him and held his hands from his face."No, no, that's not it at all. I was just surprised you are so eager to present ourselves."

"Just this, I want to show everyone I finally picked out the right girl for me. Not that they pretty much care of a nobody like me, but either way I don't want to keep you as a secret. People will stop seeing you as just that friend of the Fenton boy."

"You do make a good point," Sam said as she held his hand and started making him walk with her towards the school.

As they entered through the back entrance of the school, many students immediately noticed the pair holding hands. So many started whispering among their group of friends about the sudden turn of events. Sam honestly thought people would have not even bothered noticing them but she was mistaken but she wondered why. They've never caught the school's attention like this.

Danny and Sam made a turn in the hall so they can find their lockers and at one side they noticed Tucker in front of his own locker, looking through books. Tucker heard the many feet falls coming towards his direction and so he looked up from what he was reading. He eyes widened a bit when he saw his two best friends holding each other's hand. He quickly placed the books back in the locker and slammed it shut.

"Kawaii!" Tucker cheered as he clasped his hands together.

"Shut up, Tuck. You don't have to act so shocked," Danny said a bit annoyed, mostly out of embarrassment.

"Of course I'm surprised, you dork." Tucker said, raising an eyebrow." I've always been a fan of this ship and finally, you noticed Sam's feelings. Especially knowing it took her hard work to get to this point, for a guy that is too oblivious and thick-headed."

"Well, you are clueless and quite the dummy," Sam said to Danny.

"Thanks, I appreciate the sentiment from the both of you." Danny jokingly rolled his eyes." Where would my self-esteem be without you?"

Sam and Tucker laughed a bit, during which that's when Paulina happened to pass by them.

"Not surprising you losers ended up together," Paulina said, stopping in front of the three. "It's not like you had any other pickings."

"Get lost, Paulina." Danny said." Nobody asked for your input."

"Bunch of freaks, I'll be back in a bit, better watch yourself," Paulina said as she intently looked at Sam before she left.

The three of them looked at each other in confusion.

"What did she mean by that?" Danny asked.

"I don't get what we did to make her upset, not that I care, really. " Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know. I don't understand how you would have preferred her over Sam, Danny." Tucker answered.

"Tucker…" Danny glared at him." Let's leave the past behind us. I've realized the errors of my ways so let's leave it at that, shall we?"

"Whatever you say, dude."

The group heard the bell go off signifying the beginning of class.

"Well, I'll just go on ahead." Tucker smiled at them while he started walking off." I need to let the new boyfriend walk his girl to class."

Danny waved Tucker off and after he left Danny faced Sam.

"So how about it? Want me to walk you to class?" Danny smiled.

"No, it's fine, really. Besides your class is pretty far from mine, making you walk me to my class will just cause you to be late."

"It's not like I'm a model student who shows up on time anyway. I can do this for you." Danny chuckled.

"Nope, you won't get off the hook that easily. I may be a goth but I take school very seriously, you should too." Sam said." Go to class, ok? I'll meet at lunchtime."

"Maybe you're right." Danny said." Lunch it is then."

"I'll be going then," Sam said as she gave his hand one more squeeze before she let go.

She turned around and was taking a few steps until Danny came up to give her a gentle hug from behind.

"I wanted to give a proper goodbye," Danny said.

"Haha, who knew you could be so affectionate." Sam blushed."I've never seen you like this even with your past girlfriends."

"I guess you have always been the one for me even if I didn't know it then." Danny let her go and turned swiftly,"Gosh, I'm starting to sound so cheesy. It's getting embarrassing a bit, let me leave you before you start getting annoyed with me."

Sam smiled at him as she waved him off when Danny turned the corner that's when she made her way to class. After homeroom, she went through 2 of her classes pretty quickly and now she was sitting in her English class. This was her favorite subject class since she loves reading and writing poetry but she wasn't paying too much attention today. She was thinking maybe she was feeling a bit too lovesick for Danny since she couldn't wait to be around him again. She would hate behaving so lovey-dovey but she guessed she couldn't help it, she would usually condemn this kind of behavior when she saw other teen girls acting like this, now she was no different from them.

"Maybe this is just a puppy dog phase of a relationship." She thought." Maybe I'm overthinking, we just started. It's way too early to start judging the relationship just because I finally got what I always wanted."

Eventually, the bell rang to dismiss the class, it was time for lunch and for Sam to meet Tucker and Danny. She didn't want to carry her books and backpack to lunch so she decided to head to her locker first to put them away. Sam made it to her locker and started to work out her locker combination. As she was spinning the lock, she felt someone was behind her and heard a very loud snip beside her ear. Sam gasped as she turned to see that her hair from her right side of her face had been cut.

She heard laughter and she turned round to see Paulina holding a pair of large scissors and Star laughing alongside her.

"Well, what do you think of her new hairstyle? Do you think it goes with her new outfit, Star?" Paulina asked, playfully snipping the scissors.

"Nah, she doesn't look slutty enough," Star said.

"What's wrong, Sammy? Being Danny's girl now you want to change your look to match his sister's. Wolf in sheep's clothing, huh? Slut."

Sam just stared in complete shock, that they actually cut a section of her hair just when she grew it out up to her shoulder, almost to her breasts. She didn't understand what they were talking about and she didn't much care because all she felt now was complete anger boiling up inside her.

"You bitch!" Sam yelled as she took a tough stance and raised a fist ready to punch Paulina. Paulina cowered back a bit as she saw the fist coming to her but before Sam's fist could strike true it was held back by someone gripping her wrist. Sam looked back and saw Valerie holding her hand back.

"Don't. She's not worth it." Valerie said." You hit her then she will get you in trouble if you leave a bruise."

"Like I should stand by and let her do this to me! This is way overdue between her and me!" Sam pulled her arm and freed herself from Valerie's grip." This is the last thing she will ever pull on me! I'm tired of her crap."

Paulina stepped a bit further once she was sure that Sam wouldn't try hitting her again.

"You really are a crazy freak." Star said to Sam." Come on, Paulina, let's go."

"No. What is it you were saying before? About Sam being a slut, why did you cut her hair off?" Valerie quickly stepped into their way, blocking them off from leaving. "That's a terrible thing you just did to her. No one deserves that."

"Like she will talk to you about anything! Paulina has been through a lot and this freak only makes things worse." Star said.

"What are you talking about?! I never did anything to her, I prefer it when we never encounter each other." Sam scoffed." I don't even know how I could make things worse for her when she is always picking on other people, maybe they did something to make her mad."

"Oh shut up!" Paulina yelled out as she stepped closer to Sam." Want to know what my problem is?! It's you! You took away the love of my life away from me!"

"Paulina, come on, she's not worth telling," Star said gently placing her hand on the latina's shoulder.

"NO! She needs to know this!" Paulina shrugged Star's hand off her shoulder." Remember Friday night, huh? What happened to you, huh?! What happened to you that made the Ghost boy leave me at Dash's pool party?!"

"I… I don't need to explain myself to you. Besides how can you know he left for me? He could have left for any other reason." Sam said.

"Don't get cute with me. That geek friend of yours pulled my love away from me and told him that YOU were in trouble. Then they both left, he left…. Without even giving me so much of a second look." Paulina said." For a moment, I thought I had everything I've wanted. I had him for myself. I was going to tell him I was in love with him that night."

"That's all great and good but I don't know how your feelings involve Sam. It shouldn't warrant you to cut her hair! " Valerie said." Maybe she really was in trouble that night."

"Then… I remembered how Sam made a drawing of the ghost boy that same day in class. You told me that the ghost boy would never go for a girl like me! I know what you did now, ok?! You weren't in trouble at all that night! Admit it, you're in love with the ghost boy too and planned for the ghost boy to leave me by sending out your geek friend with a fake s.o.s! You fooled him!" Paulina began to sob, pushing Sam against the locker." We all know how the ghost boy is eager to help anyone and you used that against him!"

"Hey!" Valerie said as she pulled Paulina off her.

"You got the wrong idea, Paulina. But I really couldn't care less if you believe me or not. Not that I blame you since you are all broad and no brains." Sam smiled.

"You stole him from me! And now, he isn't even enough for you, huh?! One weekend and the ghost boy bored you enough that you go off to your idiot, loser, friend Danny! Playing them both!" Paulina said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now don't you start! Think of me however you want but no one talks about Danny like that, not in front of me!" Sam said.

"I couldn't care less about Danny, cheat on him with how many countless guys that you want! But you won't toy with the ghost boy! I can't stand the fact the ghost boy left me for such a whore like you!" Paulina said.

Star started noticing that they were slowly building a crowd around them and it didn't look too good with the pair of scissors still in Paulina's hand. Star gripped Paulina's shoulder, warning her that it was time to end the fighting. Paulina looked back also noticing the people starting to stare their way but before she left, she leaned closer to Sam and told her," I will make your time at school hell, worse than before. For both you and Danny."

Paulina grabbed Star's hand and quickly left, speed walking down the hall.

Valerie did the same and grabbed Sam by her hand leading Sam to her own locker. She wanted to get away from the stares of the rest of the students.

"What did she say to you, Sam?" Valerie asked.

Valerie opened her locker door after she spun in her combination.

"Pretty much she will do the same thing she's been doing my whole high school life, annoy me." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Can't believe once upon a time I was part of her group." Valerie grabbed some brushes and some bobby pins from within her locker." Turn around for me, Sam."

"Um, Sure." Sam replied." What are you doing?"

"Brushing your hair up, I think a ponytail will be good enough. Some pins here and there will do, don't want Danny to get worried about this. I'm pretty sure you won't tell him about this." Valerie smiled." He's such a sensitive guy, huh?"

"Yeah, you're right." Sam smiled." He is. Thanks for helping me."

"It's been a while since we've talked. I'm not worried about how Paulina plans to ruin my life but I don't want Danny to start going through some more bullying just because of me. Now I know why the whole school was shocked to see me with Danny, they think I'm two-timing him with the ghost boy." Sam said.

"How can we avoid it then, the bullying and the rumors? I don't mind helping." Valerie started wrapping Sam's hair in a ponytail.

"I don't know, the ghost boy can actually visit Paulina and talk to her" Sam suggested.

"No, bad idea, that will just make things worse. She won't settle down until the ghost boy is hers, and we both know Danny is not going to give you up so he can calm down Paulina. That's one of the many things I like about him, he will never cheat."

"Sorry I'm talking to you about this, I know you still have feelings for him." Sam sighed.

"No, it's ok, really. We ended things, or at least I did a long time ago. Just takes a while for that feeling of what could have been to go away, you know? But yeah, I know how to handle my unrequited love, unlike Paulina." Valerie said." I'm finished with your hair now."

"You know, as much as it kills me to say this, I guess we both know what Paulina is feeling right now. That heartache she must be feeling… I can relate…" Sam sighed.

"Let's leave it alone until later, Danny is probably anxious by now. Lunch will be finished soon." Valerie said.

"Ok, I will go to him now." Sam said and hugged her." For what it's worth, I am glad that Danny did have good taste in one of his exes. You're a good friend, I'm sure he sees that too."

***** Author's Note: So are you understanding why I split my chapter into 3? I can't believe I planned to make my last chapter, this one, and the next one into just one whole chapter. That would have been way too long. Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying my story, I have not been getting the feedback I have wanted so I may never know if my story is good enough. But as long one person is enjoying then I will keep on writing. :) So let me know what you thought of Paulina and Valerie in this chapter. I wanted Valerie to know Danny's secret in this story and for her not be seen as an enemy, I think by 16 years old Danny and the others would have trusted her enough with his secret.


End file.
